Roommates
by JadeAshes
Summary: 1 hero and 1 villian are tied together. In Titans Tower. In the same room. With one bed. Flip a coin! pairings: BBR RS CyJ NOW COMPLETE!
1. The Fight: part 1

**Roommates**

I hope this is something that's never been done before. I hope I've created something original. I'd like you opinion on that matter. Thank you.

**Chapter One: The Fight part one**

Titans Tower, a tall, T-shaped structure stuffed to the point of explosion with state-of-the-art gadgetry. The different modes of transportation alone are enough to make any rich tycoon wild with jealousy.

The super computers are fast enough to challenge even the Justice League's hardware. And not even the Justice League can compete with the Tower's security system.

And who owns this modern tower, you may ask. Five teenagers. They are the Teen Titans, and they watch over the metropolis of Jump City. They fight crime and kick bad-guy butt daily, but today was not an ordinary day.

The team was scattered around the common-room, enjoying the overhead air-conditioning and the fact that they didn't have to stop some demented villain under the hot July sun. Ah, simple bliss.

Raven was reading a novel by Edgar Allen Poe. Cyborg was trying to teach Starfire how to grill HUMAN hamburgers. Robin's head was bobbing to the music in his headphones, and he was writing in a brand new notebook. Even Beast Boy was quietly staring out the window and enjoying the view that met his eyes. But all good things in life must end at one point or another, as did this one.

The alarm rang out loud and red. Robin dropped his notebook and pen and wrenched off the earphones. Raven's book snapped shut and she stood abruptly as Beast Boy swung around at the sharp sound. Starfire and Cyborg quickly shut off the griller. All five teens raced to the main-frame computer.

"The H.I.V.E" Robin announced, suddenly back to all-business. "They are robbing the Wachovia National Bank."

"Let's go!"

Quickly piling into the T-car, the five teens hurtled along the streets in the downtown sector. They braked rapidly in front of the bank of Wachovia just as seven villianary teens walked out. Six were the members of the H.I.V.E., but one was Red X.

"X's with the Hive now?" Beast Boy inquired incredulously.

Cyborg peered over at his green friend but before he could say anything Robin yelled the familiar battle cry that the team responded to on instinct.

"Teen Titans GO!"

Kyd-Wykkyd and See-More were taken down immediately. Then everyone paired up: Robin with Red X, Starfire versus Jinx, Billy-Numerous and Raven exchanged blows, Cyborg tackled Gizmo, while Beast Boy and Mammoth locked fists.

Red X and Robin, being very similar in technique, were well matched, as were Cyborg and Gizmo. Starfire and Jinx exchanged blasts of green and pink, while Beast Boy and Mammoth earned several bruises dealt to them from their opponent. Raven, on the other hand, was having a hard time capturing the ever-multiplying Billy-Numerous.

------

Now we shall view each individual battle.

**Robin **

_He's good_, Robin thought for a moment before he blocked a side-kick from the X man (cheesy, I know). _Almost as good as me._ Then Robin, with the aid of some well-placed jabs, began gaining the upper-hand and taking Red X down. _Almost!_

**Starfire**

Starfire dodged the unlucky, falling debris around her, and sent a flurry of green starbolts down to her pink cotton-candy haired opponent. It gave her a bit of a chance for a victory. _Success is close at hand!_

**Cyborg**

So far Cyborg had dodged mini-missiles fired upon him by Gizmo, deactivated the poindexter's robotic wings, and disarmed the kid-villain's weaponry. _Not bad when you think about what he's put me through before_, Cyborg thought enthusiastically while proceeding to tie Gizmo up in his own spider-legs.

**Beast Boy**

_He's tough_, Beast Boy muttered, and then grinned wickedly. _But not tough enough for the _King And with that thought in mind he morphed into a T-Rex. He promptly slammed Mammoth into the wall of the bank with his tail before changing into a tiger. Which Mammoth in turn threw over several cars. But the changeling came bounding back like a rubber ball.

**Raven**

_Hmm_, Raven murmured to herself as she dodged one thousand punches at once. _If he keeps this up I'll have no choice but to activate one of my new binding spells._ She telekinetically threw a garbage bin over the boy teen and held it down firmly. Only to discover he could multiply outside the bin as well. _Fine_, she thought to Billy-Numerous. _Your choice, here comes spell one._

**Regular**

The Titans were steadily winning when the cops finally arrived. They put See-More in custody, but on turning around were faced with a very-awake Kyd-Wykkyd. It was at that moment Red X decided to teleport away from a kick that could have tripped him easily, and Robin was forced to abandon his search for X to help out the police.

Mammoth lifted Beast Boy over his head and threw him across the street. At that moment Starfire was doing the same to Jinx, in hope that she could end her fight and assist Robin. Raven was in the process of whispering the last spell word, also the longest. So the Titans were very busy beating up the H.I.V.E. or being beaten up themselves.

Robin had finished with Kyd-Wykkyd, and Cyborg had deposited Gizmo to the police. The two re-entered the brawl, Cyborg sneaking up on Mammoth and Robin spotting Red X. The fight was a few short minutes from officially over. Cyborg caught Mammoth ad threw him towards the police, not seeing Starfire flying until she rammed into him and took him up with her. As Cyborg fell, Robin and Red X charged each other.

Suddenly, two leaping figures entered Raven's line of vision. Just as she uttered the last syllable of the spell, unfortunately. All she could do was pray the spell missed them, and she quickly captured Billy.

Raven did not see the black ribbon-spell wrap around the two figures, as her focus was directed to levitating the bound Billy into the jail-van with his waiting companions. No one witnessed it consciously. In fact, I doubt the victims themselves have noticed it...

&&&&

…but they will have by next chapter!

Try to guess which unfortunate pair I will TORTURE to within one inch of their sanity. Go ahead, guess; take a gamble.

JA


	2. The Fight: part 2

**Roommates**

I will not be listing the reviewers as it takes up precious time.

I'm putting this up the same day as chapter one.

&&&&

**The Fight: part two**

Robin caught Red X's cape and, before the teen could teleport, quickly disabled the teleportation device. "This was once mine, you know." The Boy Wonder grinned as his opponent's face took on that of astonishment.

Then Robin was back to business. "What are you and the Hive up to?"

"It was X's turn to grin as Robin held him by his shirt collar. "The Hive are great thieves when given the right tools." The Titan leader raised an eyebrow expertly. "It's easier to steal from them." Needless to say, Robin knocked X out cold very quickly. Now Red X is officially out of this picture. And story. Robin then delivered the criminal to the authorities.

Almost every other criminal that had been involved with this crime had been caught earlier in the brawl, or had slipped away. Red X, Kyd-Wykkyd, and See-More were in the van unconscious or about to be. Mammoth was running down an alley, and Gizmo, despite the beautiful knots Cyborg had performed on his spider creation, was no where to be seen. And neither was Jinx, come to think of it. Or, for that matter, Cyborg or Beast Boy.

The Titans searched the crime scene for their missing comrades. After no luck for several minutes after the police and reporters had left—the teens were becoming masters at avoiding the press.

Raven was just getting ready to find the missing boys telepathically when Cyborg threw several garbage bags off himself, almost nabbing Robin with one of them.

"Wow!" was what Cyborg exclaimed as he stood up rather unsteadily. Then he noticed that only three of his friends noticed him. "Where's BB?"

"That's what we're trying to find out" Robin answered curtly/

Then, as if on cue, a groan came form the alley-way behind the teens. They turned around and saw **SOMETHING** rustle in a dusty pile of garbage not far down the alley.

"Beast Boy?" Another groan and more rustling answered Robin. The team began advancing towards the place where their missing friend **COULD** be. As Robin was about to call out again, when he saw out of the corner of his eye something pink flutter around the corner.

"Beast Boy", and this time the elfin teen crawled out. He stood up unsteadily, grasping his head. A small trickle of blood above his forehead was visible. And a particular sticky shred of garbage bag clung to Beast Boy's waist.

"You okay, man?" Cyborg asked as he reached out to steady his friend. Beast Boy nodded slightly, still clutching his head.

"Even so", Robin frowned. "I wan Cyborg to give you a physical as soon as we get back to the Tower."

"Yeah, but first you clean off all that trash." Cyborg smirked. "No way you getting in my car like **that**." Beast Boy returned a small, tired-looking smile before turning around.

The changeling proceeded to wipe the banana peels and mud off from his uniform. He side-stepped swiftly out of the muck…

…And was jerked back across the pile, as if he were attached to an elastic band!

&&&&

Okay, this one is a **LOT** shorter than my usual ones. But I cut my original 2 in half to give you guys another chance to guess at the pair.

Now, we've got multiple choices. And let me give you some advice: when you think you've got it, think carefully over your choice.


	3. Which Pair?

**Roommates**

You won't believe how many people said Robin/RX! It was inconceivable! But there were a few who said other things: Rob/Jinx,

&&&&

**Which Pair?**

The green shapeshifter banged heads with the missing pink sorceress.

"What the…!" The remaining Titans rushed over to their friend.

Cyborg spoke again, "What just happened?" He bent over the unconscious forms of Beast Boy and Jinx and winced. "They're gonna have some **BIG** bruises tonight."

"Better get them in the car" Robin began. "We'll drop Jinx off with the authorities."

Cyborg lifted Beast Boy up and Starfire carried Jinx. Then they moved out of the shadows and into the sunlight, and that was when they noticed a piece of black plastic dangling from the two limp figures. Robin pulled out a bird-a-rang and tried to slice it, but the sharp object just glided through it. Robin tried twice more to cut off the trash.

Raven, the patient observer, finally recognized what the plastic really was, but it brought her no peace-of-mind.

"You can't cut it" she droned. Starfire looked up at the goth from her work blasting the black ribbon. "It's a grade C binding spell."

"Ya' put a spell on BB?" Cyborg all but screamed at her. "I know you two ain't close, but, man! "Ya' don't gotta do somethin' drastic!"

"I didn't do it on purpose" Raven growled through clenched teeth. "These two jumped in front of me while I was taking care of Billy-Numerous."

Cyborg gave her a searching gaze before carefully laying Beast Boy and Jinx on the folded down backseat.

"You two'll be alright flying home?" he asked Starfire and Raven. Both girls nodded before floating above the car and out of sight.

As Cyborg drove back to the Tower, Robin turned the binding problem over in his mind looking over the facts of the matter. Jinx and Beast Boy were tied together with magic, that particular fact was bad. Hopefully it wasn't for long, but Robin—who hadn't a drop of magic in him—wasn't very sure. How had they been tied together in the first place anyway?

Once all the Titans had reached the Tower—and I say that because Raven and Starfire got there before the boys—, Jinx and Beast Boy were put in the infirmary where Cyborg began looking them over. First he treated the cuts and bruises the two had received from being thrown into so many objects—and each other. Then he ran a scan for broken bones or infections. Fortunately, he found none of either, on Beast Boy neither Jinx.

As for the other teens, they were sitting around the table in the kitchen. Raven had her spellbook open and was reading an excerpt to Robin and Starfire. Then, in the middle of the sentence, she stopped. Her eyes widened as she stared at something.

"Raven?"

"What is wrong, friend?" Starfire gazed down at the Goth in concern.

"…" Raven licked her lips and tried again. "I didn't do it right." Both of her friends adopted blank looks on heir faces.

"I made a mistake in the spell."

"And what exactly does that mean?" Robin asked, readying himself for the worst.

"There are two types of binding spells mentioned here, one is temporary and the other is…longer" Raven began. "They are very similar in the spoken language, almost identical." Robin raised an eyebrow.

"The one difference is the ending." Raven scanned the page to make sure she was correct. "She was. "The temporary one ends in an 'ot' sound, but the…other one ends in the 'ut' sound."

"What are you getting at?" Robin inquired. He had thought he had known what was going on right up until that moment.

Raven drew a deep breath then went straight to the point. "I accidentally used both spells. "The temporary one I performed on Billy-Numerous, the other on Beast Boy and Jinx."

"And what's the other one?" Robin's voice was barely categorical as 'talking'.

"It is long-term, it might not end." Starfire gasped and Robin fell out of his chair.

"Am I understanding that friend Beast Boy and adversary Jinx are to remain this way for the eternity?" Starfire asked fearfully. Raven responded with a solemn "maybe". It was then that the door hissed open and permitted Cyborg entrance.

All three teens glanced at the human-robot hybrid questionably. He spoke. "They're fine now, a bit banged up maybe but okay. BB's got a gash on his forehead and Jinx's got two, but not big enough for stitches though."

"Okay" Robin finally sighed. "At least one thing is in our favor today."

Cyborg developed a curious expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Raven just told us the spell might not wear off" the leader answered. "She made a mistake in it and made the spell long-term instead of otherwise." Cyborg took this surprisingly well and calmly.

"Okay" he nodded. "So there's not much else to do besides wait for it to wear off."

"Actually", Raven countered. "Most spells like these have a counter-curse, in case it back-fires. All I have to do is find it." Her friends nodded their approval.

"But it may take some time" she warned.

"Anything's better than having to tell BB he's stuck to a bad girl for an uncertain amount of time." Cyborg chuckled.

Suddenly, two voices coming from down the hall screamed. And the teens heard the words carried by each shriek.

"What the HELL are you doing here!" was voiced by a male.

At the same moment a female voice shrieked "What the HELL am I doing here!"

"Uh-oh" Cyborg muttered.

"I think he already found out" Robin cursed. The Titans ran to the infirmary.

&&&&

This one was more my natural length.

READ AND REVIEW!

JA


	4. Bad Day

**Roommates**

Very interesting. Some people thought that BB/Jinx was a couple in this story. Well let me tell you, I haven't completely lost my mind. Yet.

&&&&

**Bad Day**

The day was not going well for Beast Boy or Jinx. Each had been beaten up rather brutally in the previous fight between the Hive and the Titans. Then they had been thrown into each other about twenty feet above the ground. Needless to say, they were a little bruised up.

And now each had woken up on a very hard mattress in a room neither recognized. Beast Boy then realized he was in the Titan's Med-Lab. He looked around, gradually remembering everything that had happened.

At the same time Jinx was still rubbing her eyes, trying to make them see something she knew. _Jail_, she thought finally, _I was found when I was out and taken to prison_. Then she sat up and turned to her right. Beast Boy's and her eyes met and Jinx realized where she must be.

They both screamed.

"What the HELL am I doing here?" Jinx yelped.

"What the HELL are you doing here?" Beast Boy yelled in the same instance.

Then the two silenced and thought for a second. The together they shrieked: "YOU TELL ME!"

At that precise moment, Cyborg, Raven, Robin and Starfire burst through the door.

Beast Boy started in at once. "What's she doing here?" he asked pointing accusingly at Jinx. "Isn't she supposed to be in jail?" Jinx crossed her arms and pursed her lips, gazing at the Titans for answers.

Robin cleared his throat and began. "There was a little, uh…mishap…during the battle, and you two…uh—"

Here Cyborg interrupted him and gave it to the pair straight. "Raven tied you guys together with a long-term spell." Short and sweet, well, maybe not sweet. But it sure was short.

Both Jinx and Beast Boy turned to Raven. The half-demon just managed to keep from swallowing hard under those two steely gazes. She suddenly felt like she was a little kid who had gotten caught with her hand in the cookie jar and her parents were glaring at her about to give the punishment. But she managed to retain her normal ice-queen look despite the iron-melting glares aimed at her. Now THAT took some control!

"That is correct", Raven spoke coolly.

"Can I ask why?" Jinx asked coldly.

"NO!" Beast Boy snapped at her then turned again to Raven. "Why'd ya do it?"

"It was a complete accident. I would never use magic against one of my friends." Beast Boy had a look on his face that said he didn't believe her whole-heartedly. So she added "In battle."

There was silence for a matter of moments in the infirmary. Then Jinx asked "How long does this spell last?"

Robin looked directly into the witches pink eyes. "It may be permanent." Both victims were quiet as they processed this new data. Then it dawned on Beast Boy.

"You mean I'm stuck to this WITCH for the rest of my life?" he shrieked. "Just shoot me now!"

&&&&

I figured that was as good a place as any to drop off.

Read & review!

JA


	5. Worse Day

**Roommates**

Okay, I admit it, that last one was** _pretty_** short. I hope this one will help you forgive me.

&&&&

**_Previous_**: _"You mean I'm stuck with this girl for the rest of my life! Just shoot me now!"_

------

**Worse Day**

"Now Beast Boy" Robin said calmly. "Let's not get irrational."

The green teen took several deep, cleansing breaths and nodded to Robin. "Okay" he stated. "I'm calm." His face became expressionless, as if it was hiding a barely contain anger.

He paused for another breath. "But I think I deserve to be a little 'irrational'."

"If I could point—" Jinx began.

"Shut up!" the changeling snapped so fast that Jinx jumped and fell to the floor. He turned back to Robin, speaking much more calmly. "Now, I don't go over the edge very often, but…" Everyone knew what happened when he did go over. Beast Boy's eyes hardened slightly, and…

"…But if I have to stay in the same room with **HER** one more second I'm going to commit **MURDER**!" He finished in a scream.

Luckily (or unlucky, depending on whose view you take), while Beast Boy had been ranting Cyborg had loaded a syringe with anesthetic and had stepped quietly behind the shapeshifter (let's pretend that BB didn't hear him, I know that's not possible but use your imagination). Beast Boy fell to the sheets unconscious.

"Sorry, buddy" was all Cyborg said before started cleaning the needle.

Jinx took one look at the green boy, another at the syringe and quickly shut her mouth. Who knew what these people did to their prisoners. No one paid her any heed now, though Raven did have a very close eye on the witch.

"So" Cyborg began as he replaced the needle. "What do we do now?" All eyes turned to Robin.

"The only thing WE can do is wait and watch", the Boy Wonder sighed. "Raven you better get to work looking for a way to undo what you did. Everyone else will take turns guarding these two." Jinx mentally sighed dismally. She should have known that that phrase would have come up sooner or later.

"Sorry" Cyborg mumbled, and he suddenly snapped a pair of cuffs onto Jinx's hands. They covered every bit of skin and cloth to just past her elbows. The sorceress couldn't even see one of her fingernails.

Then, Raven, Robin, and Starfire filed out. The cybernetic teen and the young witch were left alone. You couldn't really count Beast Boy as he was out cold.

Jinx watched as Cyborg turned on a few computer screens and fiddled with some keyboards. She then shifted her gaze to her binds. The witch concentrated to form an unlucky blast, no luck. She couldn't even wiggle her little finger. The Titans were smarter than they looked. They somehow knew she couldn't use her powers without hand-movement. Jinx frowned in bitter disappointment.

Jinx felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up to see Cyborg gazing at her. _How could this happen?_ Jinx thought before speaking.

"Nice cuffs" the witch began, raising her head to meet the robotic teen's gaze. "So…you obviously prepare for things like this."

"Something like that" he answered simply.

"Has this happened before? Or something like it?"

"Sorry Jinx", Cyborg seemed to smirk at her attempts at conversation. "But we Titans don't start friendly conversations with imprisoned criminals."

Jinx simply nodded in a kind of _Thought so_ kind of way. Keeper and criminal fell into silence that last word had been spoken. Jinx found herself gazing rapturously at Cyborg as he went about his chores sterilizing the various syringes and other medical equipment. Several times he caught her and she would swing her head away quickly. _Am I embarrassed,_ she questioned herself.

Then Robin took Cyborg's place. Robin stood directly in front of the spot where Jinx sat on the hard bed. He stared down at her expressionlessly. She began wishing she WAS in jail, if it only meant escaping that hard mask. The next-to-best/worst-thing happened: Beast Boy began awakening.

&&&&

All right! I finally got this chapter in. I know, I know, long wait. I hope my readers found it worth it. Please, pretty please review? Please?


	6. Nighty Night

**Nighty-Night**

_Just a nightmare_, Beast Boy whispered to himself. _I dreamed I was glued to a pink girl: Jinx. But it was just a nightmare._

A voice from reality said something. _And there's Robin telling me to get up and ready for training._ Beast Boy opened his eyes to a bright, white light. _It's about noon now_, he thought.

"Good" said the ever-demanding voice of the leader. "You're up."

_Definitely training_, the changeling muttered silently. _Nothing else can make Robin sound so happy._ Then he turned to face Robin, but SOMEONE was in his line of vision.

That someone had bright pink hair and wore a dark purple-and-black dress.

"Ohhh!" Beast Boy groaned as Jinx turned around to face him. The light wasn't really bright, it was just the whiteness of the infirmary.

"This can't be happening!" the shapeshifter lamented. "It just CAN'T!" He held his in his hands, shaking in a bemoaning type of way.

Suddenly he sat up. "How long have I been out?" Beast Boy asked Robin. The leader glanced up at a clock on the wall.

"Almost four hours now" Robin answered. "Starfire should be coming in soon-" The alien princess entered as he finished "dinner."

"Friends!" she exclaimed, holding two trays up. "I have brought you the evening meal." Beast Boy twitched involuntarily. That was when Starfire noticed that he was awake.

"Oh, joyous! You are awake." She gave the two trays she had to Robin and Jinx. "I shall retrieve your meal as well, Beast boy" and Starfire left the room. A few short minutes later she turned with a third tray.

"Anx, R!" Beast Boy thanked her, his mouth full of tofu burger. Starfire returned to the kitchen.

Jinx looked down at her tray. _How am I supposed to eat with these stupid cuffs on?_ No sooner had she thought about it did Robin unchain her.

"But if you use your powers I have the ability to send you to jail, and Beast Boy would have to go with you" he warned her. "You'll get the same cell, and do you really want to have to be in a small room with him all day every day?" Jinx simply stared at him. She was careful to keep her face void of any fear but also of loathing.

Jinx's tray consisted of a steak, a bowl of salad, a portion of mashed potatoes, and a glass of grape juice. _I was expected gruel_, Jinx thought before beginning in on the potatoes.

Once he was done with his meal, Robin left the Med-Lab and returned with Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg. Then they discussed plans for the night. One of the suggestions was that Jinx and Beast Boy stay in the Med-Lab, but Beast Boy quickly vetoed that idea.

"I hate hospitals, this is a hospital. I'm not spending the night here."

"Besides" Cyborg added, "I don't want him messing with the equipment, he could break something." The green teen looked reproachfully over at his cybernetic ex-friend.

"That leaves one option then" Robin sighed. Everyone looked over at him. "Jinx will have to share Beast Boy's room."

"What!" the changeling exploded. "Nuh-uh, no way! Not my room!"

"There is no alternative" Raven subjected evenly in her creepy way.

&&&&

Okay, I'd very much like lots of reviews on this one. Tell me if I got the characters in…well…character. Let me know if there's something particular you'd like me to put in. Just plain let me know if I'm doing a good job or not.

Until next chapter, farewell my darlings!

JA


	7. The Room of Terror

Now, I know beast Boy has a bunk bed in his room, but I wanted things to be as appalling as possible.

And I don't know for sure if everybody has their own bathroom, but I'm making it that way anyway.

Please do not take offense at these selections of mine.

&&&&

**The Room of Terror**

Robin and Cyborg led Jinx and Beast Boy down the hall to the changeling's room. Starfire and Raven bid the boys good-night and split off down another corridor.

"Okay" Robin turned to Jinx. "We are going to keep you here with us until the spell can be taken care of. So here are a few rules. One: You can't use your powers; Two: You are not allowed to roam the Tower after dark; Three: You are to leave the Tower; and Four: You are not allowed any communications to outside the Tower."

Jinx nodded coolly. "Anything else?" she asked.

"That's about it for now. But here's a fair warning, if you break any rules you will have to suffer the consequences." The Titan leader paused for effect. "And Beast Boy will be allowed to choose your punishment."

Jinx's eyes darted over to Beast Boy, and saw him grin and his ears perk at Robin's words. Her heart sped up a few beats.

Robin looked at the shapeshifter. "But you will check in with someone else before applying the punishment." The ears drooped back down.

Cyborg spoke to Beast Boy as Robin laid a few more rules down for jinx. "Treat her like you would a guest." His friend responded with a low growl of obvious dislike. "Good enough."

Cyborg and Robin started up the hall to their own rooms, but Cyborg stopped and turned back to say a few last words.

"Have a nice night Beast Boy" he said grinning, before turning into his bedroom.

"Have a nice night" Beast Boy mimicked, glaring after his friend. "As if." Then he opened the door, and jinx got her first glance at where she would be living until the two got un-spelled.

"You've got to be kidding!" she gasped as she stared in at the mess of clothes, trash, and old pizza crusts.

Beast Boy stood just in the doorway of the sorry excuse for a room. He breathed in a large breath with his arms spread wide out. "Home sweet home!" he sighed.

Jinx walked into the room, staring around in shock. "Oh my God!"

Beast Boy decided to speak. "Cyborg has told me to be nice, but don't be expecting room-service."

"Where's your bathroom?" the witch asked after a deep, calming breath. He pointed over to a bright blue door. Jinx crossed her arms as she inspected the door. _His room is bad enough, do I really want to see his bathroom?_ She considered it, and decided she'd chance it to have a shower.

"Who showers first?" Jinx asked Beast Boy.

"Ladies first" he answered, his voice dripping with saucy sarcasm. She shrugged and entered.

The bathroom wasn't as bad as jinx had thought before. _Either he can actually clean, or he doesn't—_she didn't even want to think THAT particular thought.

She turned on the shower, undressed, and hopped in. Ten minutes later, as Jinx was drying off, she noticed she no night-clothes. Or any clothes for that matter. _Not good._

Just then there came a rap at the door. "Are you done yet?" called Beast Boy. "I need to shower to you know!"

"Uh", Jinx quickly tugged on the dirty dress. "Just a minute." She heard him grumbling from the other side of the door.

"Just a minute could turn into an hour. What is she doing in there? Primping?" Jinx walked out.

"'Bout time, what—"

She interrupted him. "I don't have any clean clothes."

He just looked at her. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Is there…do you have…" the pink girl trailed off.

Her green roommate looked up at the ceiling. "Why me?"

Beast Boy began rummaging through his closet. Jinx saw many purple-and-black bodysuits, hanging up or mixing with the junk on the floor. Finally he threw a pair of black sweatpants and a large forest green T-shirt at her.

"There, good enough?" Jinx looked down at the clothes in her arms, then back up at him. She grimaced.

"Well, what were you expecting?" he scoffed. "Silk and lace?" and with that Beast Boy grabbed some clothes off the dresser and headed into the bathroom. Soon the sound of running water was apparent.

Jinx saw that the black ribbon was stuck between the door and the doorjamb, like a normal piece of rope and not a magical torture device.

"Oh well", and sighing Jinx dressed for bed.

Once she was dressed, she cleared off the bed. _Imagine all the stuff _UNDER_ it_, Jinx shuddered at the very thought. The ribbon pulled slightly taunt. She leaned against the wall to wait for her roommate. He soon came out, green hair dripping.

They peered over at the bed.

"Only one bed" said Jinx.

"My bed" Beast Boy reminded her.

"I'm the guest though" she cheekily reminded him.

"We'll flip for it" the witch offered.

"If I didn't know you were a criminal I'd say 'Fair enough'" the changeling retorted. "Heads", he claimed.

"Got a quarter?" Beast Boy rummaged through the pockets of his uniform. He pulled out a dirty, banged up quarter triumphantly. He flipped it.

The coin managed to find a bare spot on the desk to land on. It spun around and around, with pink and green eyes each moving after it intently. For this simple thing held their future, literally. Around and around the quarter spun, and then…

…stopped standing straight up! The roommates stared at it for a few minutes, just marveling at the absurdity of what had just happened. And then they looked at each other, the bed, and then back at each other.

"That is not possible" Jinx said as she glared at the visibly harmless coin.

"Apparently", Beast boy countered as he crawled into bed and yawned, "Apparently it is. I'm gonna hit the sack now." And with that he rolled away from her to the opposite side and soon was sound asleep.

_At least he doesn't snore_, Jinx thought as she got in the twin bed on the side facing the door. Then she too joined her roommate in slumber (though that is not literally, jinx did NOT have a dream with BB in it).

&&&&

There you are; the lovely chapter of sleep. I think I chose the right title for this chapter, don't you?

Answer in your review please.

JA


	8. The Yolk's On You!

Okay, in here things get icky.

Oh! And I need pranks people! Sneaky, disgusting practical jokes are the demand.

I don't know a lot about Jinx's sleep pattern, but, calculating she's mostly a teenaged girl, she shouldn't like waking up really early. But that's just my figures. Feel free to complain.

I revised this chapter. It's still the same, don't worry, I just added to it. I don't what you guys thought, but it was just too short for my liking.

Enjoy!

&&&&

**The Yolk's on You**

_A bad dream_, Jinx muttered. _Just a bad, really bad, dream._ At that moment her facial nerves decided she was awake and began working again. Consequently, the witch felt something wet and slimy slobber all over her face.

"Ewww!" Jinx squealed as her eyes popped open and she jerked upright. She took in the sight of a large, green Saint Bernard with displeasure. The animal was smiling with its big tongue lolling out. It seemed to be laughing at her.

Beast Boy morphed back into his obnoxious human form and grinned at her. "Rise and shine, Pinky!" he crowed.

Jinx just looked at him, and then glanced around for a clock. She found one on the night-stand. Her eyes widened as they took in the digital numbers. The young sorceress peered back at the green boy, still standing at the foot of the bed.

"It's three-thirty."

"Yep!" and then the teenager yanked her out of the bed. "And we're wasting daylight (I know, I know, that's a very un-Beast Boy thing to say)!"

"Whoa!" Jinx spun away from Beast Boy and landed on her rear end.

Now, under all the clothes and junk was a small wooden board. This board was connected to a string that slid through an eyebolt that was screwed into the floor (if Beast Boy's room even has a floor). This pulled the string taunt, and when Jinx sat on the board it snapped. That let the bucket the string had been holding to the ceiling, fall, tipping out its contents onto the unsuspecting witch.

For some strange reason, the girl nicknamed 'Pinky' did not enjoy herself being covered in egg yolk as much as Beast Boy did. She shrieked in rage.

Rising with the sun, Robin was the first up and heard Jinx's cries. Raven, being another early bird (ironic, no?), responded as well. Both birds met at the changeling's door.

Robin opened the door, and Raven readied her mind for anything…

Anything, that is, but the sight that lay before her.

Beast Boy was dancing in a little circle, clapping his hands and cackling. And Jinx sat on the floor with a pail over her head and some sort of yellow slime covering her entire body. Then add to that the fact that Beast Boy was wearing an oversized T-shirt and boxers, and Jinx was no better in sweatpants and a T-shirt. The two had yet to notice their audience.

Jinx stood up, pushing off the bucket and glaring at Beast Boy. "You" she snarled dangerously slowly, wiping egg yolk off her face.

The shapeshifter's grin widened. "Me", he answered. Then he caught a glance behind her and his grin disappeared very quickly. "Robin, Raven, uh…Good morning."

Jinx whirled around. A pale, embarrassed blush crept up her cheeks before she got it under control. Robin spoke.

"What is going on here?"

"Nothing", both answered quickly.

Raven's violet eyes took in the yellow slime, the broken string, and the bucket. She raised an eyebrow. Beast /Boy blushed and stared down at his floor.

"Really?" the half-demon drawled. The changeling looked up at her, an innocent smile on his face. She wasn't buying it.

As Robin was gearing up for a lecture on maturity, Raven interrupted him.

"I think it would be best if you two get cleaned up." She gave each an equal share of her glare to get her meaning safely across.

"And at least try to get along" Robin added

Jinx looked at Beast Boy the way a farmer might look at an insect: in pure loathing.

Robin and Raven left, heading back to the common-room from whence they came.

"Do you really think it is possible they could get along?" the demonness asked the leader.

"Not likely", he responded. "But it seemed the appropriate thing to say at the moment."

&&&&

Thank you for re-reading this chapter. I hope you were pleased with it.

I still need two or three more pranks. Come on, come on, help me out here! I need some tricks for Jinx to play on BB for the next chapter!

Your dedicated writer (for this time I swear to have a chapter up at LEAST once every three weeks),

JA


	9. The Start of the War

Yo! So nice of you to drop in! I only wish you'd dropped in sooner.

But anyway, I'd like it if you guys told me your opinion on the title of this chapter and whether or not you liked the chapter itself and why or why not. In other words: REVIEW!

Tah!

&&&&

**  
The Start of the War**

Jinx gave Beast Boy another glare (for it wasn't to be the last of the day) and then proceeded to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her.

Beast Boy prepared to wait outside the bathroom door. He heard clothes dropping to the floor, rummaging in the mirror, and finally running water. But not shower water. It dawned on him.

"Oh, no you don't!", he yelled as he pounded on the door. "You are NOT taking a bath!"

"Ooo, feels good too", she responded, slipping into the warm water.

"Ikuna ta blido…" Jinx relished the sound of what seemed to be foul language coming from the other side of the door.

As the changeling continued to pound upon the bathroom door, the teenaged witch slipped under the water of her bubble bath and tuned him out.

------

Beast Boy had given up beating up the defenseless door and was now sitting down, leaning against the door. He had pretty much fallen back into sleep when Jinx called out from inside the bathroom.

"You ruined these clothes!"

Beast Boy stood up saying, "That sounds like a personal problem, Miss Stay-in-the-tub-for-two-and-a-half-hours."

"It's your problem, too" she responded testily. "I need some more clothes so you can take a shower." After a moments thought, she added "And I'm not going outside naked!"

He growled low, but pulled out several things from his closet. Jinx opened the door a fraction, careful to stay behind it, and received the white T-shirt and green sweatpants.

"And hurry up" Beast Boy snapped as the door shut once again.

"Patience, will you! Patience!"

Six minutes and twenty-three seconds later the witch emerged, hair combed straight as a ruler and brush in hand. "There, hap—" She never got a chance to finish because Beast Boy had slammed the door shut as soon as she had gotten out of the bathroom.

As the water was again turned on (this time in shower form), Jinx pulled her hair back in a single pony-tail (Beast Boy didn't have any gel for her usual horns).

By the time both were clean and dressed it was six-twenty, and, being up quite early, both stomachs were begging for food.

"Breakfast, ya'll!" called Cyborg from the kitchen.

"Better not be all-meat again" Beast Boy muttered, then he smiled as he thought of his next prank to be played.

&&&&

I know, kind'a short, but that's all I could rustle up from my brain.

Okay, I hope to get plenty of reviews that include tricks Beast Boy and Jinx could play on one another. I really, REALLY need more because the next chapter is going to need many of them to work properly.

See you next time,

JA


	10. Tricks

Thanks for joining me once again on Roommates.

Before we get on with the story, I'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers for all their help with pranks. I will use as many as possible.

Also, I am now able to except anonymous reviews if there are people out there who are reading this story but can't review. Now you can!

Hey, a quick question! All of you who are reading this and who support BB/Terra, please make yourselves known to me! And if there are some of you who know people who support that couple, ask them if they know any good BB/T songs. I'd like to have as many as possible.

A couple songs for the Terra, BB, and Raven triangle wouldn't hurt, if anybody knew any. Same goes for Kid Flash and Jinx and the Kid Flash, Jinx, and Cyborg triangle. I would love some experts to help me out here. I WOULD LOVE ANYBODY TO HELP ME OUT!!!!

And now, without farther ado, this is chapter ten of _Roommates_!

&&&&

**Tricks…**

Jinx, not having been in the Tower for more than a day, followed Beast Boy towards the kitchen (and breakfast).

They entered the common-room proper. The remaining three Titans were waiting for them as Cyborg served bacon, eggs, ham, pancakes and all other manner of other breakfast meats. There was also another pan of tofu eggs and waffles sitting on the angular counter for Beast Boy.

_He really outdid himself this time_, the changeling thought as he and the witch sat down at the table side by side.

Being bound to a girl might have hampered /beast Boy's morning, but there was no way was she going to get in the way of his _breakfast_. It was the most important meal of the day! That was, besides lunch and dinner.

Everyone tried to act natural with jinx at the table. Robin was reading the _Gotham Gazette_ with the _Jump City Times_ close by his plate. Raven was reading a book called _Most Precious Blood_ while Starfire, who sat directly across from the Hive5 member, was trying to engage the goth-girl beside her in a conversation about daisies.

Cyborg played something like the gracious host, making sure everybody had their special something: Raven's tea, Starfire's mustard, Robin's jam-and-toast, and Beast boy's tofu waffles.

In front of Jinx he sat a short stack of pancakes with a side of toast and eggs.

"Didn't know what ya' liked so—" Cyborg shrugged.

"Thank you" the witch mumbled shyly. Robin raised an eyebrow at the robotic teen's behavior, which made him blush lightly and scurry back behind the counter. Robin went back to scanning for news on Slade. Jinx began working her way through the three cakes.

The first to leave the table was Raven, up to the roof to meditate most likely. Later robin jumped up and ran to the work-computer with a page from the news, he'd made a hit. Beast Boy and Jinx dumped their dishes in the sink, and then he dragged her back to the room.

As the door opened, Jinx noticed two things: one, they had missed a small puddle when cleaning up the egg yolk, and two, Beast Bo could probably fall into it. She smirked as she lifted her right pointer finger lightly and flicked off a pink spark.

The spark found its target.

As Beast Boy stepped onto a scrap of paper, it flew out from under him. He slipped and did a face-plant into remaining puddle of ooze. Laughter came from behind him.

_Revenge is sweet_, thought the sorceress as she cackled at the misfortune of the changeling.

_This isn't over, Pinky_, was the thought of the unfortunate changeling as he picked himself up and went to find a towel. _It's just getting started._

------

For the next week there was nothing to do, and Robin had even dubbed it too hot to have combat practice! But all was not completely uneventful. Cyborg, Raven, Robin, and Starfire caught on the second day.

For Beast Boy and Jinx, the first five days they were together were solely spent on thinking up and playing tricks, on each other of course. All the other four could do was watch, less they got caught in the cross fire.

Many of them were classical, as in the ever-bearing whoopee cushion and the pie-in-the-face joke. Some were more original, as in the unorthodox tofu-in-the-shampoo-bottle and the unconventional Silky-down-the-shirt.

Many more pranks did they play on each other, but now we're out of time. Join me next time for a close up on the jokes and tricks, on _Roommates_.

&&&&

Tell me, what do you guys (and girls) think of a food-fight? Too ordinary or classical? I'd really like your opinion.

Next time I shall subject you to a brief-as-sanely-possible summary of the first five days of the battle.

So it is imperative that you send in a LOT more pranks. I need a couple more to fill in some gaps and then the next chapter will be complete! Until next time, this is JA on _Roommates_.

JA


	11. T Minus Five

Does Beast boy like hot sauce, or is that one of those things they never show you on the screen?

This chapter is in five parts. Just thought I'd let you know that.

Sorry, but I only used three pranks per day. I'm sure there were more but let's use our _imaginations_ (insert mystic voice and sound).

&&&&

**T Minus Five**

Day One

On Monday, the appetizer started light with Beast Boy getting his revenge by dumping Silky (Starfire had just given him the Pudding of Happiness too!) onto Jinx when she was sitting at the very edge of the black sofa.

Jinx returned his kind favor by slipping tar into the shampoo (she did NOT wash her hair that morning).

For the main course, the two exchanged trays of pasty, tofu toothpaste (BB's specialty) and hot-sauce in the soy-sauce-bottle (Go Jinx! Extra spicy!).

For the delight that is dessert there was the bittersweet arrival of the whoopee cushion (what a surprise for Jinx, and at the dinner table too!) and the tofu-plate-in-the-face ("Oops! Sorry Beast Boy", what a faker!).

Finally the two called it a day (at about ten-thirty!)

Day Two

On Tuesday breakfast was the strategy-planning point of the day's deadly battles.

The winner of battle one was Jinx, who managed to evade being hit with several bombings of coca-cola balloons (some of those back-fired on the sniper) and being tangled up in a giant net of cotton candy (Yes! The world has been freed of a dozen bags of the cotton from hell!).

Battle two, surprisingly, was won by none other than Beast Boy! His gymnastic abilities allowed him to escape the mine field of banana peelings, vegetable oil, and other slippery items useful in the misfortune mistress's bad-luck arsenal (Jinx on the other hand could not handle her on lake of oil! What a laugh!)

Battle three was considered to be the break even point as both managed to survive the obstacle course laid down by the enemy. The green changeling pulled through several pots of a hot, gooey substance (I got that stuff in my hair once, yuck!) while the pink witch endured the numerous tortures upon finding Beast Boy's (who was sitting in the only clean corner approximately three feet from the bed, grinning like the Devil, too!) elaborate trap of silly string covered bed-posts and walls, honey covered floors and whip-cream covered blankets (Icky!) all upon waking up (Pity, she would have displayed most Raven-like qualities if she had fallen into ANY of that stuff).

Day Three

Unfortunately, Wednesday was not as kind to Beast Boy and Jinx as her older brother Tuesday had been.

For Jinx the day began quite miserable indeed, I'm sure you would feel that way too if you woke up to face a skunk (and not the head end!). Beast Boy had an unfortunately big headache by breakfast (I was once smashed into a wall, though it was through my own clumsiness, come to think of it, I've done it dozens of times).

The sorceress found her revenge at ten o'clock, to the misfortune of the green Titan. Beast Boy had the misfortune to find (and Jinx did this, regrettably, behind the black sofa as he, Cyborg, and Robin played at _Mega Monkeys 3_) all but one of his video games glued together in one sticky mess (Ooo, bummer!).

Then the changeling made sure that his pink roommate washed her hair that night, sadly, this was not out of kindness, as Jinx found out when her she woke up to her newly-dyed green hair (must be a new fashion, I can never keep up with them).

The only good fortune that managed to work its way in was that the green dye lasted only twenty-four hours. After that it was completely washable, unfortunately. This was, unfortunately, unfortunate for the changeling as his glee did not last longer than that day. (I bet you're sick of the word _unfortunately_, aren't you? Thought so.)

Day Four

Thursday was a delightful zoo of party animals.

Jinx began the charades with Pin-the-Tail-on-the-Shapeshifter with a sewing-pin stuck up-and-out of the sofa cushion (Ouch! Bet that one hurt!!).

Beast Boy then, as he was persuaded to join the day's festivities by the witch, sent his roommate bobbing for dishes in the sink. She was a sitting duck since she was standing right beside when it was his turn to do dishes (I was once dared to drink dirty-dish-water! WARNING: DO NOT DO THIS AT HOME or anywhere for that matter!!!!)

The sorceress then turned on the party-mix, making Beast Boy do the Funny-Chicken-Dance. But may be it had something to do with all that ice she woke him from his nap with (chill dude, its only ICE! HA!).

Day Five

On Friday, many a test were given to and exchanged by the witch and the changeling.

The twosome spent their morning cramming their heads with information that would prove vital to the grade of their tests. Beast Boy had the grand privilege of being the first of them to be quizzed. Jinx checked his vocabulary with how many words there are for _Ouch_ when she sent him tumbling and rolling across all the junk in his room with a relatively small bad-luck spell.

Then the Titan team went outside to greet the breeze that set in shortly after one o'clock, for it was the only breeze that had been seen (or felt) all week! That was when Beast Boy sent his witchy roommate on a S.A.T (and I mean that in more than one way) of a test. He attached a fishhook-and-thin-line to one of her belt-loops. The end of the near-invisible fishing line he tangled into a clump of particularly wet and slimy seaweed. When Jinx walked far enough away, the line pulled taunt, then it smacked her right on the back (with quite a satisfying thump)! She couldn't sit down for the rest of the day!

Jinx then gave her skinny, green foe a P.E. (Physical Education) exam when she finally lost her temper entirely and chased him all around the T-Tower dozens of times holding above her head a branch (Run, BB! RUN!).

Day Six

As you can see, the pranks themselves were harmless enough to begin with. But one went too far out into the open.

&&&&

Soooo…did you like it? I'd love to hear your thoughts, so bring them in.

You'll have noticed that there may be more pranks that were played by Beast boy than by Jinx. This is because many of _Roommates_ reviewers insisted on giving me BB jokes, and I can not blame them, he's the one of the two more likely to play pranks (not to mention he's such a fun character to do things with!). I turned as many as I could into ones I could use for Jinx, but that wasn't many. Well, just thought you guys/girls might ask that question.

I know that last one isn't really a really and true prank, but it seemed a good way to end things.

I tried to put a different simile into every day, to use different descriptions for the five days (hence the _T Minus Five_).

I'll be back with more soon, until then this is the writer.

JA


	12. Treats

WARNING: Through the entire writing of this chapter, I have been deprived of all manner of chocolate. So excuse me if I sound a little strange...er.

Keep that in mind, okay, and you won't catch my insanity.

God speed, my friend!

&&&&

…**Tricks**

Beast Boy was cutting a slice of butter from the stick for his toast the sixth morning. Jinx made it slip out of his grasp and onto his shirt. He "accidentally" spilled some soy milk on her, and soon it was an all-out food fight. A food fight that lasted all of five minutes. Then Raven took control.

"Enough!" the demonness shouted. Both opponents froze. Starfire crept out from behind Robin's cape as he and Cyborg cam out from behind the only safe spot in the common-room, the counter.

Raven collected all the spoiled food with her powers and deposited it all in the garbage. Then she calmly continued to move the dishes from the table to the sink with her powerfully mind. Jinx and Beast Boy, both blushing furiously, cleaned themselves up, the floor and the table too.

It was then that the fateful alarm rang again for the first time since the whole stuck-together-spell. Beast Boy couldn't help but blame it for the whole mess.

The Titans turned to the computer.

"Cinderblocks and Plasmas!" the leader announced, and then the five-some raced to the door, dragging Jinx with them.

Robin stopped suddenly and turned to face Beast Boy. "You have to stay here."

"What!? But—"

"Robin's right" Raven agreed. "You cannot fight in that condition. You'd just get in the way."

Jinx looked from Raven and Robin to the shocked changeling, and decided to stay out of it and keep quiet. A wise move as it turned out. Cyborg and Starfire both nodded their agreement with the two birds.

Beast Boy's mouth hung open in disbelief, but he saw the sense in their words. He could bearly stand to be in the same room with the witch, so there was no way he could fight in a battle without killing and/or maiming her.

"Okay" he nodded dismally. Robin put a hand on his shoulder then ran out the door with the rest of the team. Soon they were gone.

Beast Boy and Jinx sat down at the now-clean table. Both were suddenly feeling very foolish and childish for the way they had acted at breakfast. Though it was a good half hour before either said anything.

"Sorry about the butter", Jinx finally admitted.

"Sorry about the sot milk", Beast Boy responded. More silence followed this.

Then he started up again, looking around at the empty. "I've never been in the Tower when it it's so…" he searched for the word and decided on "deserted".

"Really?" she questioned, looking up at him.

"Yep." Silence came back in full force as the two struggled in its dismal ocean for something else to say.

"What happened to you and Kid Flash?" the changeling inquired curiously.

The witch instantly went cold. "That would fall under the category titled "None of Your Business'."

He tried again some minutes later (I'm not exactly keeping track of time and neither is he), now desperate to break the quiet, he asked "What's your real name?"

Jinx scoffed, "Like I'm gonna tell you!"

"Can't be much wore than mine", Beast Boy replied stroking his green chin, thinking of all the female names he'd ever heard. He was obviously preparing to spend at _least_ a few hours guessing.

"You wanna bet?"

The two quickly found two scraps of paper and two pens, and sat down again. They wrote their true names on the slips on the slips od paper, then, before either couls lose their nerve, traded.

And instantly burst out laughing!

"You're name is Garfield?!" she managed to gasp between fits of giggles.

"He couldn't even manage a full sentence. "Mildred! _Mildred_!"

The laughter went on and on. When one's fits subsided all they had to do was look at each other and would once again be consumed be hysterics.

When she could finally speak coherently, Jinx said "I always pictured you as a…I don't know…Chase, or Xander, or something like that."

"I never really thought about it before", Beast Boy admitted. "But I never would have thought of you as _Mildred_!" A chuckle escaped him. "Elizabeth maybe, but more a Jennifer."

"Thank you", she accepted his statement as a compliment.

"I grew up in Africa." Beast Boy couldn't believe himself. Here he was, sitting with a teenaged _criminal_ sharing secrets he had kept from everyone for the longest time (since Terra anyway, and who-knows-how-long before that).

Jinx gave him a funny look and said "Cool, I was born in India."

"Really?"

"Yep." She thought for a moment. "My father was from England while my mother was a Spaniards. I spent me childhood there, and moved to America when I was about ten. Then I was brought into the H.I.V.E." She paused and came back down to earth. "Why am I telling you all this?"

Beast Boy shrugged in answer.

Jinx leaned forward to him. "Okay, since I told you my story you tell me yours."

He thought carefully, something he didn't often, then said, "I born in a little village by a large river. My mom had grown up in England, but my dad was Canadian. When I was about eight, I jumped ship to the States and been here ever since."

"When you were eight?"

"Yep." Then, before she could say anything, he asked, "You like sherbet orange?"

"Excuse me?" inquired Jinx, raising her left eyebrow an inch.

Walking to the freezer, Beast Boy pulled out a gallon tub of orange colored ice cream. "Ice cream, do you like this flavor?" Jinx shrugged and he pulled out two spoons and sat the un-opened tub on the table between them.

Soon the two were discussing their very different yet similar lives. Jinx told Beast Boy about school life at the Hive academy, and being the only girl on the Hive Five team. The shapeshifter talked of life in the Tower and different battles he'd been in and places he'd been to.

And all this happened over a gallon tub of orange sherbet. But it doesn't stop there!

"I have decided", the witch announced when the tub was half-empty (or half-full). "That orange sherbet is better than chocolate."

"How dare you!" Beast Boy argued. "Chocolate's the best thing that has happened to this world since the dawn of time!" Jinx stood up from sliding the half-melted tub back into the freezer.

"Oh, really", she said as he joined her.

"Yes!" the changeling grunted as he pulled yet another bucket of ice cream out of its frosty housing. It was chocolate. There are no other words to describe its goodness.

Several spoon-fulls into the cream of ice (as Starfire would say) the sorceress relinquished.

"Okay", pause for big mouth-full. "I admit it", another bite taken. "Chocolate", bit bite. "Is the", swallow, dip spoon back in. "Meaning of life."

"Totally", was all the shapeshifter said in answer.

And that's haw the Titans found them an hour later. Their disputes solved and mended by the power of sugar.

The two only waved when the battered, mud-be-splattered four dragged themselves into the common room. Then Jinx and Beast Boy, former enemies-turned-friends, returned to the giver of life that is chocolate.

&&&&

You know, I feel really bad for those poor souls that are allergic to chocolate. I really do!

You can tell I like chocolate, can't you? My house was empty of chocolate when I wrote this. You can imagine my displeasure upon finding that out.

I'd love for you to tell me your opinions on this chapter, be they positive or negative or just plain insane. Put 'em in the window that pops up when you push that little rectangular button down there. You see it? Good! Now…Push it! Good, reviewer, very good.

JA


	13. The Talk: part 1

YO! Nice to have you back to the latest installment of _Roommates_! You know how much I love it when you guys write, so make sure to leave a review before you go read somebody else's fics. GREAT!

Onward! To the chapter!

&&&&

**The Talk part one**

"So let me get this straight", said Cyborg while pinching his nose. Then he looked down at the strangely-colored duo that was eating chocolate ice cream in front of hi. "While we were out fighting a pile of disgusting mud and moving rocks, you two were chowing down on ICE CREAM?!"

"Uhh." Beast Boy and Jinx looked at one another in amusement.

"No" Jinx answered and looked way up at Cyborg as if he were completely insane, and she took another enormous bite of chocolate cream.

"Excuse me", Robin gestured at the slightly melted tub that sat between the two.

"Nope", the changeling piped up with his spoon in his mouth. One side of the leader's black rimmed, white mask rose up skeptically.

"We had sherbet, too."

"You ate the sherbet, too!?" screamed the cybernetic teen as he ran over to the fridge.

"And, boy, was it good", the changeling bragged. The witch nodded her agreement, mouth too full to speak.

"Only half though", Jinx admitted, after she had swallowed, as the very distressed half-robot pulled out the poor mangled cream. Cyborg turned his one red eye and one russet brown eye to the table and glared at the two guilty suspects of the crime.

"One day you will outlive your usefulness" he threatened.

The twosome just stared back at him, alternatively scooping out and swallowing chocolate ice cream.

Realizing his threats were falling on deaf ears, Cyborg stuck the impaired tub of sherbet back into the freezer where it could recover in peace. As he began fixing lunch he muttered about changelings who couldn't ask first and witches who couldn't stay out of other people's ice cream. He was obviously deeply wounded by the state of his sherbet ice cream. And even more hurt that the two hadn't saved _him_ any!

Robin, Raven, and Starfire watched the pink and green ones for any sign that they might break into another all-out war. Jinx noticed them.

"Do have chocolate on my nose or something?" She wiped the bridge of her nose off with a paper towel.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy managed around a mouthful of cream.

"Just wondering when you got friendly with Jinx" Raven answered with a raised eyebrow.

"We're not _friendly_!" The mentioned sorceress said the last word with contempt. "We have decided that it's useless to fight in this small interior and are saving our energy for outside."

"We are?" The shapeshifter glanced at her with a confused tilt of his head.

She looked at him from across the not-very-wide table and shook her head disappointedly. Jinx peered over at the other Titans with a look that asked _"Is he always this idiotic?"_ She received no confirmation, yet she knew the answer to her voicelessly asked inquiry.

Silence reigned as the Titans and their captive went about some manner of business of other. Robin went to the computer to spend several long hours staring at it and searching for Slade. Starfire and Cyborg headed to the kitchen counter to begin the precious afternoon meal. Cyborg alternated between correcting Starfire and glaring at Jinx and Beast Boy. Raven sat on the couch and read one of her many creepy books. Beast Boy and Jinx, of course, were sitting at the table finishing off the chocolate ice cream. That lasted about fifteen minutes, and then they made their getaway back to that poor, defenseless bedroom they shared.

Once the tangled-twosome were in their room, safe from the wrath of Cyborg, did they once again begin conversing. Though they did not pick up where they left off when in the common room.

"So…do I get an answer to my question?" the changeling asked from the desk which he was leaning over.

"Which one?" the witch responded from the closet. She was rooting through for something more appropriate for her to where.

"What happened between you and Kid Flash?" Beast Boy inquired.

"No!" Jinx said that one word with such a force that it made her roommate jump slightly.

"Okay" was his response to that little outburst. Beast Boy then and there decided that the subject of Kid Flash was one to tread lightly upon. He wasn't going to give up on it, of course not! This is Beast Boy! The elf who is _still_ trying to get the resident goth to laugh! He'd simply wait and try again. Sooner or later Jinx would let up, and then he'd gather up the information and move onto another topic.

The room became quiet, excluding the clicking of Jinx as she moved around hangers in Beast Boy's closet. Suddenly the sorceress cried out in aggravation.

"There's nothing good in here!"

"What'd ya mean?" The changeling stepped from around the wooden desk for a better look. "Everything's perfect."

Jinx turned to him. "Oh yeah, perfect! Perfectly rotten!"

"Well, that's your fault." Beast Boy walked over to the bed and plopped down on his back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She stood over the twin bed, looking down at him.

"Oh, nothing" he answered her. Then he muttered under his breath "Nothing some girly, pink, witch would understand."

"What was that?" the said witch all but shrieked.

"I didn't say anything!" the green teen grumbled as he rolled off the opposite side of the bed.

As the teens stood with their backs to each other, there could barely be heard two distinctly different voices mumbling: "Impossible!"

The minutes ticked by as the two muttered appalling things about the other under their breath. Ten minutes. Fifteen minutes. Twenty-three minutes. Twenty-seven minutes. Thirty minutes on the dot.

When the two hands of the black clock pointed opposite directions there could be two voices, now screaming: "What did you say?!"

Jinx took advantage of this moment of inquiry. "I said I needed different clothes."

Beast Boy stared at her in complete confusion.

"Clothes, you know. I wish I could define what they are since you obviously never went to school, but I can't. Let me find a dictionary for you." She spoke slowly and very deliberately, as one would a small child (or when one wants BB to understand).

"Cut it out!" The changeling whined. "I know what clothes are!"

"Good!" The pink-haired teen clapped her hands once in reprieve. "Then we can proceed to my request."

"I want my own clothes. I am not, repeat _not_, going to keep on wearing your … things." She paused, to make sure he was listening. He was, with a very disturbed expression on his small, green face. "I want at _least_ a few sets of clothing. I want a few jeans, blouses, and some underwear." Beast Boy blushed a pale brown when he imagined exactly what _underwear_ she was talking about.

"I want my own clothing. That's all I'm asking for." She widened her cat-like, rose pink eyes until she appeared young and innocent.

The shapeshifter sighed and dragged her to the door. He then proceeded to drag her down the hall to another Titan's room. He knocked on the door. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

The door opened (Ooo, scary). And Raven's expressionless face peered through the slight four inches that it opened (Ooo, really scary!).

When she saw it was Beast Boy, she tried her best to shut it. Unfortunately (remember this word from chapter eleven?), the green teen was faster and forced the mechanical door open with his arm.

"Jinx wants to talk to you about something I'd rather not talk about", he blurted out in a rush. "Girl stuff."

He shoved Jinx ahead of him and backed away from Raven's firing range. Beast Boy may be considered an idiot, but he does have certain survival instincts!

&&&&

Thank you so much for putting up with my excuses and waiting patiently for my update! You did stay faithful, didn't you?

REVIEW!

JA


	14. The Talk: part 2

Okay, here I am yet again. I was rather disappointed with the turnout of reviews. It was pitiful to say the least.

Where is everybody?

…**everybody**

…**everybody**

…**everybody**

Okay, creepy echo.

…**echo**

…**echo**

I'm gonna leave now.

…**leave now**

…**leave now**

…**leave now**

…**leave now**

Creepy (shudder and door closes).

**Creepy**

&&&&

**The Talk: part two**

Raven turned on Jinx. Jinx swallowed. _Coward_, she thought to Beast Boy.

After a brief debate with herself on whether to flee and speak another day or just get it over with, Jinx chose what was on her mind.

"Um, I was wondering." She paused to swallow down her unease. "May go shopping for new clothes? Beast Boy's really aren't my type and, I have reason to believe, have not been cleaned recently." Raven simply stared at her in that special Raven-like way.

"I'm sure you understand." The changeling behind Jinx guffawed at this assumption.

After sparing a brief glare at Beast Boy, the half-demon replied "I have a pretty good idea."

"You will have to speak with Robin before the final verdict can be reached." Though with identical clueless expressions on their faces, the colorful teens followed the resident Goth down to the common room. There the found the leader at, where else, the computer.

Robin listened carefully as Raven and Jinx explained the situation and Beast Boy mouthed 'I'm not with her" silently over the witch's right shoulder. Cyborg and Starfire observed the state of affairs, not saying a word.

"Okay" the leader sighed, rubbing his left temple. "Starfire, Raven, and I will go shopping." One girl grimaced while the other one grinned. "But you two, Jinx and Beast Boy, are going to have to stay here with Cyborg." The sorceress and changeling appeared indifferent to the decision.

And so, off they went! Er, at least, off Robin, Raven, and Starfire went. The other three stayed home…

And played video games!

Round after round of Monkey Mega XRL3, GXSL, or whatever video games are called. While Cyborg and Beast Boy dueled in the electronic world, Jinx sat at the left-hand end of the black sofa and watched bordely.

Half an hour passed. Three quarters of an hour passed. A whole hour passed, and Cyborg beat Beast Boy again for the six hundredth seven millionth time.

Jinx finally spoke. "Okay buddy" and she jerked the shapeshifter's controller away from him. "I see you're not challenged in the _slightest_ by him. So I'll play you."

Both boys hooted with laughter. "You?" She nodded. "Play me?" Another nod. "I am Cyborg, the Greatest Gamer this world has ever seen!" the robot declared grandly, jabbing his right index finger skyward.

"Then I guess you've got nothing to worry about" the witch replied smoothly.

Both boys grinned in anticipation of the gruesome murder to come, it's a boy-thing. But it wouldn't

Jinx took over Beast Boy's car, as she didn't yet have one of her own, but was counting on earning that right. The green teen stood in GO!" and he jumped to the side of the mega-screen. The race had begun!

Around and around the track, the green car and white car zoomed. Cyborg was in the lead the first three laps, but then his thumb stumbled over the jest button. Jinx took the lead and sped up, leaving poor little Cy in the dust. _But not fer' long! Muhahaha!_

Beast Boy had started out cheering Cyborg on, until the robotic teen had shouted at him that he was breaking the player's concentration. Now he was peeking over the back of the couch, watched uneasily as first Cyborg was in the lead and then Jinx and then Cyborg again, over and over.

The finish line loomed up over a hill, and both players' thumbs became invisible they were moving so fast (is that even possible?). The tension was inescapable!

Shoulder muscles were tensed up and backs were hunching closer over the controllers. All eyes were on the bright yellow-and-red banner that marked the finish line.

And then the cars crossed, but one was _just_ ahead of the other.

"WHAT?!" the half-robot screamed as the names came scrolling up on the screen.

"Uh-huh! Oh, yeah!" Jinx shouted, then jumped up and bowed. "Take that, oh Cyborg the 'Greatest Gamer'" the witch mocked sarcastically and made quotation marks with her first two fingers of each hand.

Beast Boy was the guy who got over the shock first. "Dude", he faced Cyborg. He started giggling. "You got beat by a _girl_!" The shapeshifter pounded the back of the sofa in his hysterical fit. Jinx only smirked at the guy.

Then the doors swished open and a voice sang out "Dear friends! We have returned with the articles of requirement."

Jinx summed it up with a shriek of glee, "My clothes!"

"We didn't get anything splendid" Robin warned. "Remember, you're still under custody." The sorceress dismissed him with a wave of her hand, and then gathered up the three bags.

As the shapeshifter was being dragged from the room, he heard Robin comment to Cyborg.

"Never let me go shopping with those two again." The supposedly fearless leader shuddered at the memory of his shopping experience. "Starfire wanted to buy everything she saw, and Raven kept complaining about the price of everything!"

Jinx and Beast Boy, both having heard this tale, cackled as they strolled back to their bedroom, where the changeling was about to be out through Hell by the Mistress of Bad Luck.

&&&&

I hoped you liked this latest chapter. Also, I need some places for BB and J to go. I've putting in some bonding time for the twosome for the next couple of chapters. I've got the Zoo, Mall, and Bookstore. Where else can we take them? I'll take pretty much any idea, but I only need about three more places.

Anyone at all? C'mon, don't be shy. Anybody?

Fine! Be that way! Just leave a review at _least_! Jeeze!

JA


	15. Attack of the NeatFreak!

I know I said Beast Boy would go through Hell, but I couldn't make that little adventure work unless I brought this up first. Actually, it's two things, but he _**will**_ go through Hell in _**this**_ _**chapter**_ _**AND the next**_!! _**I promise!**_

I hope I haven't offended anyone by saying a character was going to do something, and then turn around and say 'that's not gonna happen'. Sorry.

&&&&

**Attack of the Neat-Freak!**

Jinx and Beast Boy arrived at their destination: the pitiful room they shared. As the mechanical door opened, the two stared at the arena of junk for a space to put the witch's new clothing. They entered the pig pen and glanced around, and the twosome began to clear a suitably large spot for a dresser. The sorceress managed to persuade the changeling into spending an entire _hour_ shifting his junk around.

After the chosen spot had been cleared sufficiently, Beast Boy and Cyborg brought out a dusty, old dresser from a storage room for the witch to use in the time she was held in their dorm. Then Jinx dusted it off herself as her roommate would _not_ be brought into that little act of clean-up for more than an hour at most (it's BB, what'd ya expect). She spent at least three-and-a-half hours cleaning every single speck of dust from it, and that was only _after_ Beast Boy quit on her. The sorceress then had to fold-and-put-away her own clothes, which the changeling again blatantly refused to participate in.

"That's done" and she sighed. Jinx sat back on her heels to admire her handy work. The old, wooden dress-of-drawers now shone with a golden type of gleam (you know that gleam?), and each drawer was perfectly aligned with the rest of the dresser (some old drawers don't close well, you know?). She then made the annoying mistake of glancing over at the shapeshifter.

He was lying on the bed twiddling his thumbs, and otherwise being totally _un_-helpful and _irritating_ too! And then he had the nerve to speak to her! _No duh_, Jinx thought. _He's a hero, they're all stuck-up jerks anyway._

"You do know we missed dinner because you had to be Miss Perfectionist." Beast Boy continued to stare at his ceiling as he spoke to her. That alone made her want to… Ooo!

"What's stopping you then?" she retorted back.

"We're chained together, duh." Her cheeks reddened by her stupidity at such an obvious factor.

"Yeah, well" the sorceress tried desperately to remedy her verbal mistake. "You could have pointed out to me it was dinnertime!"

"I tried to", the shapeshifter answered and finally looked at her. "You were too busy fussing over one of those freakin' drawers." He turned his attention back to the ceiling, as if to make his point that the ceiling was much more important then the Titans' captive.

"Well" she began as the retort took its place on her readied, catapult mouth, but Beast Boy held up his left hand.

"You and I both know you've lost this one." He again did not turn in his roommate's direction. "Try again when you don't make so many stupid mistakes." Internally, the changeling was pleased that he'd finally won a verbal battle. Then again, he always seemed to pick them with Raven, the Universe's Champion in verbal battles. Maybe he should try with Cyborg, he might stand a chance. With these thoughts running through his mind, he failed to hear his roommate's proposal properly and responded affirmatively to her request. That specific mistake would prove fatal come the next morning, Jinx would make sure of that!

The residents of Titans Tower readied themselves for bed as the sun lowered itself into its bubbly bath of stars. But one, the anti-Titan, went to sleep with a mission of termination various means of untidiness within her room. For she, and she alone, was planning to do something for the changeling, and she did, if you must know, have his permission to enact upon this scheme of hers.

------

**Five-thirty: Jinx's seventh day with the Titans**

Jinx heard the alarm she had sat so carefully the night before go off. She responded to it with a smack. She almost dove back under the covers but remembered _why_ she had sat the clock to that specific time. Gleefully, she arose quickly and quietly, and began stage one of her mission: to create a clear, two-foot radius around the twin bed she and Beast Boy shared.

Once, during stage one, the changeling stirred in his sleep. Jinx froze instantaneously. Though she had her permission, the sorceress had the sneaking suspicion that the case would be different once the changeling awoke. But Beast Boy only turned over onto his belly and continued to breathe softly. _That's the only good thing about being cursed like this_, Jinx mumbled to herself as she continued her quest. _He doesn't snore that loud._

The sorceress moved slowly across the room, creating a clean pathway leading from the bed to the wall opposite the door. From there she spread outward, meticulously cleaning the entire room of which she was getting tired of staring at all the junk. Jinx couldn't help being a neat-freak, just as Beast Boy couldn't help being an all-out slob.

One thing was for sure, he would _definitely_ owe her one for picking up his _**boxers**_!

------

_There they were, both of them, and Lars was striding to him with murder in his dark eyes. All he could do was try and shrink farther into the corner, while the enormous man come closer, and closer, and closer…_

The slight rustling sound was drawing closer and louder. Beast Boy latched onto that sound, using it as a leverage to pull himself from the dark slime-pit of the nightmare.

His large green eyes blinked in the morning light that managed to creep through the slits of the window blinds. As he stared at the wall in front of him and felt the tension around his waist heightened briefly, he felt that something was so dreadfully and unacceptably wrong. He puzzled over this and again felt a pull at the black spell that entangled him and Jinx.

_Jinx._ The spell pulled only when he or Jinx tugged on it. _What's she up to now?_

Beast boy sat up and rubbed his eyes. And then he rubbed them again. And once more, he rubbed them. And then he screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" The changeling leaped out of bed and tackled the witch who was, at that moment, organizing his comic books.

"AHHH!" the sorceress shrieked, obviously surprised. As she fell back, Jinx accidentally let go of the paper, boy-thingies.

&&&&

Sorry, but the chapter's getting' kind'a long here. I'm gonna let you go for now, but I'll be back!

Just a question for the readers, and if you have fears of this: the question has absolutely _nothing_ to do with _Roommates_.

**Question:** Have you seen the movie _Ghostrider_ yet? If so, what is your opinion?

That's all for now and—Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! If you have any songs that fit the triangles Kid Flash/Jinx/Cyborg and/or Terra/BB/Raven, I'd be ever-so thankful if you'd let me know. I'm pretty sure my e-mail address can be found on my profile.

_Now!_ That's all for now!

JA


	16. Clashing Colors: part 1

Yo dudes!!! I'm back!!! And here to stay! At least until _Roommates_ is done.

C'mon, admit! You're glad to see me!!! Or, read me. [cough, cough Tough crowd.

Look, I'm sorry I left!!! I'll never do something so stupid ever again!!!!!!!!!! Please take me back! Plllleeeeeeaaaaaassssssseeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

&&&&

**Clashing Colors: Part One**

Time slows down as the comics fly through the air. "NOOOO!" screams the shapeshifter in slow-time exaggeration. Jinx rolled her eyes in regular time.

Beast Boy caught his precious comic books as the fell back to earth hands. (Let's take another look at that one! The books flew through the air in what is called a _hyperbola_. Its descent is marked by the points (3, 9), (2, 4), and (1, 1). Just explaining that. Sorry to slow you down.) Anyway…

"WHAT do you THINK you are DOING?" he asked her, accenting certain words in a peculiarly annoyed fashion. He placed his comic books carefully back on the shelf that had once been littered with his precious junk.

Jinx shrugged. "Just tidying up a bit" she answered in an unbothered way.

"You're not allowed to do that! My room, my—" He was interrupted when she shrieked at him.

"It's my room too! As long as we're enchanted, we live together."

A single strand of pink hair fell across her face, but she was concentrating on her new foe to notice it. Beast Boy had a wild look in his green eyes, but with a touch fear for his beloved mess. But the thing that both of them had in common was this: both were not going to back down from the argument without a fight.

After those words, the two slipped into one of their many brief silences. Of course, then they attacked each other.

The witch and the changeling lunged for one another at the exact same moment in time. It wouldn't surprise you to learn either that both had the exact same idea in mind too: to completely and utterly…uh…cause the other extreme pain (can't have the kids reading severe violence, now can we). Fortunately, the two seemed to forget that they had certain powers and so did not use them. Perhaps they thought themselves siblings resolving a dispute through the traditional method. Or perhaps they simply didn't think of anything except death and destruction.

It almost seemed like they had worked for months on this dance sequence: lunge, punch, kick, lunge, punch. If it wouldn't have endangered your life, I'm sure you would have thought you were watching a redo of an elaborate ballet. Maybe the _Nutcracker_, or perhaps _Sleeping Beauty_.

Then Jinx saw an opening in her foe's defenses, it was a small opening, but any opening was good. She swept forward with a jab, and then pushed Beast Boy to the floor and held him down. To escape he kicked her in the stomach and then rolled on top of her. Taking a leaf from his book, she rolled until she was on top of him. Soon the twosome were spinning around the room, occasionally kicking or punching one another.

They stopped their revolving act and began the pathetic play of slapping and biting. Beast Boy had the longer end of the stick in biting because of his fangs, but Jinx's nails scraped his skin wherever they landed. Then there was the hissing sound of the mechanical door, which was followed some minutes later by someone clearing their throat.

Both teens briefly considered responding to the Throat-Clearer, but both denied this act. _He's going to see my way, or die! She'll stop touching my stuff, or die!_ As you can see, they had much more in common then they were willing to admit.

And then two strong forces wrenched the Color Duo apart. But even as Jinx was held aloft by Cyborg and Beast Boy by Raven's power, the two continued to kick and hit the air in-between them in hopes of making contact, preferably fatal.

"Cut it out!" a steady voice cut through to the brains that had been buried beneath mountains of Cave-Man attitude.

Jinx and Beast Boy ceased their brawl long enough to see who had yelled. Seeing it was only Robin, and that he was insignificant at the moment, the two continued. Until, that is, Raven knocked their heads together.

Nodding thankfully to the half-demon, Robin enunciated "What's going on here?"

Traditionally, this is when the finger-pointing begins. And the two stuck to tradition. "He started it!" "She started it!"

After two seconds of that, Robin rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Shut up! I don't care _who_ started it! I want to know _how_ it started." And he waited, simple as that.

He didn't have to wait long. "She was messing with my stuff!" the shapeshifter complained instantly.

"You mean your _mess_, not _stuff_." The sorceress crossed her arms. "I mean, most of this is trash, and it's all junk." She knocked a leaning tower of crumpled paper over by simply swinging her foot slightly. Beast Boy swung for her, but was jerked back in time by Raven.

"Both of you are being idiots" she muttered, using her favorite term in this whole universe. "If you do not cease now I will have no choice but to throw you both into another dimension just so I can meditate in peace."

Beast Boy shut up immediately. Jinx, seeing this and remembering all the Goth's powers she had ever witnessed, followed his example. Either way, neither held any belief that Raven would be unable to follow through with her threat.

"Now" Robin began again, glancing between the two glaring teens. "Beast Boy, there's nothing wrong with a little tidying up." He then turned to the witch. "And Jinx, you shouldn't touch other people's stuff without their permission."

"But, but—" Jinx spluttered. "I _had_ his permission!"

"Nuh-uh!" protested Beast Boy. "I would never—"

"Last night" she reminded him sneeringly. "Next time, you should actually listen before you say 'yes'!"

His mouth opened and closed several times before there was movement once more. Beast Boy lunged once more to his irritating roommate.

Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending upon whose POV), Raven had been expecting this and jerked back quickly. But that didn't stop the changeling's mouth (what does?).

"You manipulative, little busy-body of a" and here he slipped into some dialect which only one of the Titans understood. "Diaso, breeta, Loshu **TIUNO**—"

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg cried out. "You shouldn't call a lady those things." The changeling growled in response.

"Things? What things?" Jinx queried. "Did you say something dirty?!" She kicked out at Beast Boy, but Cyborg held fast. Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at her. This enraged her even more.

"Stop it!" Starfire finally shouted as the two readied for another lunge. "This is not an honorable battle, and, therefore, should not be fought."

"Okay, if you two have so much energy you don't know what to do with it, you'll spend it in the gym" the Titan leader concluded. "Cyborg, Raven, would mind carrying them there?" Both responded by simply walking towards the doorway.

Jinx began spluttering again. "But, but…I'm not even dressed!"

"You! I've only got a t-shirt!" screamed the changeling. "NOT COOL!!!!"

* * *

&&&&

So, what'd ya think? Do I still got it? Or am I off? DO TELL!!!!!!

Sorry about _Parenthood_, but I'm gonna finish this one first or die trying!!!!!!

I've worked out a schedule that I think'll help us all. I took a leaf out of leggylover03's book. I'll now be updating _Roommates_ every single Monday. So come back next week and I'll have chapter seventeen up!!!

See ya later dudes! Or next week, which ever comes first.

JA


	17. The Intermission

I am really, _really_ sorry about this chapter being late. I'm on a trip and was at a hotel with NO internet! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! So I wasn't able to get chapter seventeen up. I swear to you this will never, _ever_, **ever** happen _**AGAIN**_!

The whole of internet-dom is against me and my precious _Roommates_! Therefore, I dedicate this chapter to all the readers out there who wanted to read the next installment of _Roommates_ and were crushed when there came no updation (is that even a word?).

THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Drum roll please.

&&&&

**The Intermission**

The whole world was against them.

_Hey boys, hey girls  
Hey anybody who will listen to me  
In case you haven't noticed  
It's just me against the world today_

Jinx and Beast Boy were being hauled down the hallway towards the Titans' gymnasium. Beast Boy didn't like that room because Robin went there to beat up innocent exercise machines. Jinx didn't like the room simply because she didn't like it. She needed no reason to hate something. But here they were, being drug down to the most hated room in all of Titan's Tower. (And here we insert a quote from the penguins of 'Madagascar') _Well, this sucks._

Beast Boy was pretty sure that he'd managed to stay on the mattress last night, but it was like he'd banged his head on the floor this morning. Jinx felt like she often did after Gizmo had snuck an evil alarm clock into her room that made a horrible scream and ran away when she tried to shut it off.

_I fell out of the wrong side of the bed_

_And landed in the worst mood_

_With a stupid alarm clock screaming at me_

_From across the room_

Jinx was having a tantrum inside her mind (since that was impossible in reality while in Cyborg's vice-like grip). She had actually tried to do something nice for the spoiled Titans, but nooooo! The green thing had to go all paranoid on her! She **HAD** lived with five, count 'em **FIVE**, boys for the last year-and-a-half! She knew how to handle _comic books_. _Arghhh!_

_I'm trying to be nice_

Beast Boy had to give Jinx a couple of points. Nobody had _ever_ tried to brave his room just to tidy it up. Pinky had some guts. Not even _**Robin**_ went into the changeling's room if he could avoid it. But, **C'MON**, how could he be reasonable when some **GIRL** was messing with **HIS** stuff?! _How I ask you?!?!_

_I'm trying to be reasonable_

Beast Boy sat in the middle of Raven's writhing, black magic. How was he supposed to survive this ordeal of being tied to Jinx when every time he turned around Pinky was doing something else to tick him off?! _Okay, maybe I should just cool it and try to be nice_, he thought. He considered the words his mind had supplied. Then he whined mentally, _But I don't wanna!_

_But it's oh so hard when I don't wanna be!_

_Okay, he wants a fight_, the pink sorceress began thinking. _He's gonna get a fight._ Though anyone could see that she wanted a fight as well, preferably one with lots of real blood and gore.

_If you're looking for that nice girl_

_From the day before_

_Don't bother she don't live here anymore_

As our two favorites torturees (uh…I mean _characters_, yeah characters) were thinking these thoughts, there was one in particular line that floated between their minds. It linked the two very different minds together, _forever_. The thought was this: _The whole world is against me!!_ Pretty dramatic, eh?

'_Cuz it's me against the world_

_(Oh what a stupid day)_

_Yeah it's me against the world_

_(Just stay out of my way)_

_And in case you haven't noticed_

_And in case you haven't heard_

_It's just me against the world_

_And the world is winning_

Beast Boy moaned to himself as he floated along. He really, _really_ should have stayed in bed this morning. Just lazed around in bed and ignored Jinx. He shook his head at how whiny his own thoughts sounded even to him. Boy, was he pathetic this morning. _Oh man!_ The changeling almost laughed at the irony. On top of everything else that had happened this morning, now he had a splitting headache.

_You should have let me stay in bed_

_I've got this pounding in my head_

Jinx moaned to herself as she was carried down the corridor. All she wanted to do was _kill something_. Was that too much to ask? _Just let me kill the green bug and everything will be _fine!

_No, nothing's okay!_

_Won't you stay out of my face today!_

Both Jinx and Beast Boy felt like throwing a tantrum, because neither was being allowed to destroy the other. Usually, when Jinx was feeling this way, she'd want someone to call her own the phone _just_ so she could slam the phone down onto the receiver. Beast Boy's tantrums went towards the slamming doors area, but both were still in what is called the **Slamming Spectrum**.

_I'm slamming doors_

_I'm slamming phones down_

_Watch out for this temper tantrum_

_Stay out of my way_

'_Cuz if you don't, you will be scared away_

_Oh, yeeessss_, a thought hissed in the shapeshifter's mind. _No kill? Then can we scare?_ The tone was very hopeful. _NO!_ answered Beast Boy forcefully, and he quickly stamped out the hissing voice. _Bad voice! No biscuit! Okay, let's be logical. Dude! Robin's got the patens for _logical_! Fine. Let's at least be reasonable._ He calmed himself down and tried to think nice, happy, _non-lethal_ thoughts towards his roommate. It didn't work.

_I'm trying to be nice_

_I'm trying to be reasonable_

_But it's oh so hard when I don't wanna be!_

The witch's mind was in the exact opposite frame from her roommate. She couldn't wait to get to the gym. _Then it's no more Miss Nice Girl_, Jinx thought with an evil grin. _Bye-bye Goody-Girl Millie and hello Bad Chick _Jinx

_If you're looking for that nice girl_

_From the day before_

_Don't bother she don't live here anymore_

And now it's time, yet again, for Beast Boy and Jinx's theme song!

'_Cuz it's me against the world_

_(Oh, what a stupid day)_

_Yeah, it's me against the world_

_(Just stay out of my way)_

_And in case you haven't noticed_

_And in case you haven't heard_

_It's just me against the world_

_And the world is winning_

Jinx's eyes began to glow pinker the wider her evil grin grew. Soon they were so bright that something was going to get it. And soon. All that kept her from eliminating the other Titans was the joyous mental picture of strangling Beast Boy, provided by a soothing, silky voice. _Ahhh, a lovely sight. I wonder if he really does turn that shade of blue._

_I'm gonna be impossible_

_I'm gonna tell you I'm seeing red_

The hissing voice was back, whispering to Beast Boy cruel yet creative ways to exterminate Jinx. And Beast Boy was listening intently now. His eyes were sparking white at the mental scene of strangling Jinx. _Ahhh, a lovely sight. Can her gray skin really turn that bright red?_

_I'm gonna be impossible_

_I'm gonna tell you I'm seeing red_

As you can see, no matter what their true eye color or glowing color, both roommates' eyes were red whether they were willing to admit that or not. I guess the really scary part was that the hissing voice was a part of Beast Boy _and_ Jinx. Wicked! Scary that is.

_I'm gonna be impossible_

_I'm gonna tell you I'm seeing red_

_I'm gonna make you believe what I said_

_I'm gonna make you—_

Die! Die! **Die!** DIE! **DIE! DIE YOU SCUM OF A ROOMMATE!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

'_Cuz it's me against the world_

_(Oh, what a stupid day)_

_Yeah, it's me against the world_

_(Just stay out of my way)_

_And in case you haven't noticed_

_And in case you haven't heard_

_It's just me against the world_

_And the world is winning_

&&&&

Thank you for reading today. Once again, I'm very sorry about my hotel's crummy internet service. I am now lodged at a fancy hotel that has great internet! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!

I wrote this chapter in one day especially as an apology. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!

I'll settle for forgiveness over a review…

JA


	18. Clashing Colors: part 2

Hey there! Sorry about last week. It will **never** happen again.

Wow! I almost didn't make this week's deadline! School can be such a KILLER!

Please leave a review before you leave!!! You can praise, you can criticize, you can love it, you can **FLAME IT**, just as long as you **say SOMETHING**!!!!!!** SAY IT WITH THE **_**BLUE BUTTON

* * *

**_

&&&&

**Clashing Colors: Part Two**

Jinx snarled at Beast Boy "This is all _your_ fault!"

Beast Boy actually looked offended. "_My_ fault!" he spluttered. "_**You**_ were the one messing with my stuff!" Jinx simply huffed and tried to turn away from him, which, of course, she found impossible as she was still entrapped within Cyborg's arms.

_Which really isn't such a bad place to be_, Jinx thought. Then she quickly shook that **evil** thought from her mind. Cyborg was not only a good guy, but one of the original _Titans_! Kid Flash was bad enough, but an actual _**Titan**_?! Didn't her heart ever learn?

Beast Boy was still being carried by Raven's dark energy. He was sitting in the black bubble, pouting and glaring at the world in general. Raven rolled her violet eyes at the changeling's childish behavior, and continued striding down the hall. At least Beast Boy and Jinx were now quiet.

Robin led the way towards the gym, being followed by Cyborg and Raven. The party was completed by Starfire floating at the end of the colorful line. The six teenagers reached the large workout room and all entered.

Jinx and Beast Boy were released from their bonds once the gym doors hissed shut again. They stood still for exactly one-point-zero-three-six seconds…then they charged each other once more…and ran directly into Raven's shield. The shield happened to be a very solid thing, for all its smoky and misty appearance. Needless-to-say, the two roommates were once again granted powerful headaches.

"Oh, my head" the green shapeshifter moaned, clutching said head.

The pink sorceress's verbal expressions were much more colorful. "God dammit! Shit! What the #! &#!...(and we might as well skip the other collection of letters as they too would have to be censored).

While the two knock-heads recovered, Robin and Starfire began clearing away the equipment to create a large, open area where Jinx and Beast Boy could duel, and otherwise expel energy, without injuring the expensive hardware. 'Cuz you could bet that something, if not someone, was going to be hurt. Severely.

Raven held Jinx and Beast Boy in place while Cyborg did some fancy finger-work on a couple of keyboards. A wall flipped over to reveal all manner of weapons, except the guns and similar items (the Titans weren't quite ready to let the battling roommates have _those_ weapons just yet, can you blame them?). All the equipment had been cleared out by Starfire and Robin, and all that was left was a large, padded, fighting arena.

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven fled the room to an overview. Raven was, of course, separating the witch and changeling. The two would be timed and judged, not that the combatants really cared, but just in case you're interested.

Robin's voice came over the speaker. "You may each choose a weapon, only one, and there will be _no switching_. There came the almost inaudible "Darn" from both teens.

"You will be judged by Starfire and Raven" Robin continued. "You may _not_ target the head _or_ stomach, those areas are _off-limits_. Now—"

"Yeah, yeah" Jinx made a talking parrot with her left hand.

"Can we start now?" whined Beast Boy.

"Begin" came Raven's monotonous reply. And begin they did.

* * *

&&&&

Sorry…Well, actually, I'm not sorry at all!

Next week will be the battle itself! And maybe a bit of forgiveness. BUT NO PROMISES!!!

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ Please?

JA


	19. Clashing Colors: part 3

Whew! Barely made it! I didn't think I'd be able to have time to get on-line for a while there. Talk about heart-attack!

College courses are gonna be the death of me, but, hey, that's the life of a genius. Who else on this site is weighed down by school work? C'mon, raise your hand…don't be shy!

FINE! BE THAT WAY! Humph[goes to pout in the far corner

&&&&

**Clashing Colors: Part Three**

Beast Boy and Jinx immediately leapt for each other's throats. They hit, scratched at any visible skin, and leapt back. Both teens seemed to have already forgotten that weapons _were_ indeed allowed. After only a few brief seconds the two roommates seemed to settle into a system. To those watching in the observatory, the fight seemed to be a patiently choreographed dance of danger. Until, that is, the twosome knocked into the weapons.

Neither opponent really looked at the weapons, but simply snagged whatever was within reach and proceeded to throw it at the other. As such, Beast Boy was nearly hit with a double-headed ax and Jinx had to dodge an on-coming sword. This is how they broke Rule #1, for neither Beast Boy nor Jinx stopped the Weapon Toss game there. Both teenagers proceeded to reach up again and throw whatever was handy.

I bet you're wondering why Robin, or one of the other Titans, isn't in there by now and lecturing them for breaking a rule of the duel. Well, let's put it this way: would _you_ want to go into that gym to calm down two blood-crazed teens with sharp weapons? No? That's what I thought.

After they ran out of things to throw, the roommates picked up weapons from the floor and began using them properly. The teenagers watching weren't sure which was more deadly: sharp and blunt objects being thrown around, or sharp and blunt objects being used to their full danger capacity.

During this deadly show, the Titans in the Ops Booth were privileged to witness some amazing moves by both Jinx and Beast Boy. Jinx proved quite knowledgeable in the lighter weapons, such as daggers, spears, and short swords. Beast Boy, on the other hand, was most adept at the lighter things like axes, clubs, and broad swords. Robin was beginning to wonder why Beast Boy didn't show this sort of potential during training, but he chalked up to Beast Boy being lazy.

On and on the battle raged, it even came to a point where the other Titans discussed whether or not they should make the duo stop for lunch. But, as Raven had voiced, "If you want to go in there and be turned into Cyborg's next breakfast, that is absolutely fine with me, but _I'm_ staying in here." Needless-to-say, no one volunteered to retrieve the roommates.

Suddenly, the sharp and heavy objects no longer flew as if they had wings. Robin, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg peered through the bullet-proof glass down onto the scene below. They couldn't hear through the thick glass, but if they could have, this is what they would have heard:

"I can't believe you had the nerve to re-arrange my stuff!" Beast Boy leapt at Jinx yet again.

"Well, _excuse_ me for trying to clean up your _pigsty_!" Jinx responded venomously.

"No! You're not excused!"

"That was a rhetorical statement!"

The fighting that the two had in mind now was very much like that of before: rolling around and trying to strangle each other. Cyborg had to look away from time to time to avoid staring at places where Jinx was _very_ well-developed.

The only movement Raven made was a twitch, but that twitch was caused by Happy shrieking _He's only in his boxers!_ _And t-shirt_, Raven reminded Happy, _and t-shirt_. _But what would he look like without a t-shirt?_ Happy cackled insanely, where-upon Raven shut down her imagination.

Meanwhile, back down in what the Titans were presently calling the Danger Zone, Jinx and Beast Boy were still conversing while trying to kill each other.

"How 'bout we…compromise?" the pink witch gasped out. The changeling's fingers were presently wrapped around her throat, intent on choking the life out of her.

"Depends on what you wanna compromise" came the response.

"You—" pant, gasp. "You…stop choking me…and I…choke you!" And just like that Jinx turned the tables on Beast Boy.

The shapeshifter was soon gasping out "Make…deal."

"Depends on what kind'a deal" the witch smirked smugly. "Now if you dropped this grudge you have for me, that just might make me listen."

"I…let you…off." Beast Boy's face was now a bluish-green. "You tell me…Kid Flash."

Jinx looked flabbergasted. Then she slapped the changeling and sent him flying. Beast Boy was thankful for any release, and so he took great gulps of air.

"Well" he questioned, wheezing. "You gonna tell?"

Jinx glared at him. "C'mon, I'm curious!"

Finally, the witch sighed and sat with her back against the wall. "Fine, there's not much to tell anyway." The shapeshifter happily crawled over to sit beside her and listen to the tale.

"Kid Flash wanted to convince me to turn back from my 'wicked ways'." Jinx used quotation marks to emphasize her point.

"Did he succeed?" Jinx ignored the stupid question.

"I guess it started to work, because I helped him escape from Madame Rouge."

"Ooo, bad lady", Beast Boy once again interrupted briefly, and once again Jinx ignored him.

"Well, I figured if I wanted to stop being a criminal I would have to leave the Hive Five" Jinx stated. She glanced over at her companion to note that he was listening intently. "I left and set out to find Kid Flash." Here she paused.

"What happened then?" the changeling questioned excitedly.

The sorceress glared at him. "You gonna shut up and let me tell the story, or what?" Beast Boy made a lip-zipping movement and then threw away the key. Jinx nodded affirmatively.

"Well, I hung out with him for a while" the pink teen shrugged. "He showed me things. I…" The girl stumbled over her next words. "I even began to…like him."

Jinx peered through her un-brushed bangs at her roommate. He wasn't criticizing, or laughing, or even pitying. He just patted her back and waited for her to continue.

She took a breath. "We went to a few movies and stuff, and I thought he might like me back, but…" As much as she'd promised herself not cry over him anymore, one small, choked sob escaped.

"He introduced me to _her_" and the way Jinx said 'her' was so full of venom and faintly disguised hatred, that it made the hairs on the back of Beast Boy's neck stand on end.

"Her name was Sarah" the sorceress muttered. "They'd been going out for a while before they broke up, but had just decided to get back together. They wanted to move in together."

Beast Boy winced. He knew what came next. "Just a polite way to say 'get out', right?"

Jinx nodded dismally, her head in her hands. "Right."

"Ouch" was all the green boy could say after that. After all, rejection _hurts_!

&&&&

Wow! I seriously didn't think this chapter would be this long! The mind doth full of surprises!

There ya' go! End of the Clashing Colors mini-series!

The next chapter will either be a song between Kid Flash and Jinx, or a little trip for BB and J when Jinx gets a day out for good behavior.

See ya' next Monday!

JA


	20. A Different Kind of Stuck

Holy Macadamia-Nut-Cookies! It's Tuesday! I thought it was Monday! My life sucks.

Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you guys something last chapter. I said that Kid Flash had been going out with his girlfriend for three years. I changed that to "a while, then a break-up" and finally a "get-back-together". I re-did that part of 19, so you might want to take a quick glance.

So I don't lose you guys further in the fic, here's everybody's ages (oldest to youngest):

Cyborg: 17

Robin: 16, two months from 17

Raven: 16

Starfire: 16

Jinx: 16, just turned

Beast Boy: 16, just turned

Oh, and this is the song-chapter about Kid Flash and Jinx.

* * *

&&&&

**A Different Kind of Stuck**

Jinx and Beast Boy had been released from the gym after they had astounded the other Titans by trying to kill each other and then actually having a heart-to-heart. Now they were in their room, one lying on the bed while the other sat at the nearby desk. Can you guess which was where?

The pink witch was staring up at the ceiling with unwavering intensity, much like her roommate had done the night before. The green shapeshifter was doodling something on a scrap of paper. The only sound in the entire room was the _scritch-scratch_ of Beast Boy's pencil. At least, it was the only sound in the room. Inside her mind, Jinx was screaming her head off. And it was all over a certain red-headed, blue-eyed hero.

_I can't get out of bed today_

_Or get you off my mind_

_This is stupid!_ Jinx screamed to herself. _He's nothing to me! He's past!_ She had to find a way to turn her thoughts away from Kid Flash. If this kept up, she'd reach the sobbing stage in no time.

_I just can't seem to find a way_

_To leave the love behind_

_I don't love him_, the sorceress tried once again to convince herself that she didn't miss the boy at all. It wasn't working.

_I ain't trippin', I'm just missin' you_

_Ya' know what I'm sayin', ya' know what I mean_

Kid Flash. Oh, yes, that name fit him _well_. He always had this childish way of talking to her. One would almost call it naïve. And the Flash part? Whenever she dared to think of him, he would appear immediately. _Until now, that is._ Jinx had to admit that she'd been played with. For all his childish ways, Kid Flash was _very_ good at playing with the girls. God! It made her want to cry!

_You kept me hanging on a string_

_Why you make me cry?_

She had tried to be good, but it just wasn't in her nature. He had played with her heart, but she was the one who had been stupid enough to leave it out in the open in the first place!

_I tried to give you everything_

_But you just gave me lies!_

Why had she fallen for the good guy to start with? Everybody knew that heroes always chose the good things over evil. And Jinx would always be one of those evil things.

_I ain't trippin', I'm just missin' you_

_Ya' know what I'm sayin', ya' know what I mean (yeah)_

Every time this happened, every time she found herself thinking back on those months of heaven, she would wish desperately for the phone to ring. In her fantasy, Kid Flash would be on the line. He would say that he'd dumped Sarah, and that he wanted to take her to a fancy restaurant. But the phone stayed silent.

_Every now and then, when I'm all alone_

_I'll be wishing you would call me on the telephone_

_Say you want me back, but you never do_

_I feel like such a fool_

_There's nothing I can do_

_I'm such a fool for—_

_You_, Jinx thought while closing her eyes. _You were my fall._ When she'd been talking to Beast Boy in the gym, it was as if her heart was breaking all over again. She tried to hate Kid Flash for doing this to her, but hatred wasn't the only thing the proud witch felt for the fast-footed teen. She couldn't really decide what her true feelings were anymore.

_I can't take it, what am I waiting for?_

_My heart's still breakin', I miss you even more_

_And I can't fake it the way I could before_

_I __**hate**__ you, but I __**love**__ you, I can't stop thinking of you_

_It's true, I'm stuck on you_

_Love might've been worth something before, but now it's nothing but a broken dream_, the sorceress bickered to herself. But then another part of her mind, the one still holding out for Kid Flash, retorted _Then why are you still hoping to fix it?_ Jinx ignored the little voice, and instead thought of all the games Kid Flash had played with her heart, trying to convince herself to give up on him.

_Now love's a broken record_

_That's been skipping in my head_

_I keep singing _Yesterday:

W_hy we got'sta play these games we play?_

_I'm not tripping! I'm not tripping!_ Jinx smacked a hand down on the desk beside her, making Beast Boy jump. She didn't know she'd said her thought out loud until her roommate answered her.

_I ain't trippin', I'm just missin' you_

_Ya' know what I'm sayin', ya' know what I mean (yeah!)_

"Just keep telling yourself that" he said with a sympathetic gaze. "Maybe you'll have better luck convincing yourself than I did" and he turned back to his picture.

_Every now and then, when I'm all alone_

_I'll be wishing you would call me on the telephone_

_Say you want me back, but you never do_

_I feel like such a fool_

_I can't take it!_ And just like that, the proud, pink witch Jinx broke down. She sobbed onto Beast Boy's shoulder, which had suddenly appeared in front of her. She knew she should, but she just couldn't bring herself to care that the one offering comfort was a do-gooder like her ex. Jinx couldn't bring herself to care about a lot of things today.

_I can't take it, what am I waiting for?_

_My heart's still breaking, I miss you even more_

_And I can't fake it the way I could before_

_I __**hate**__ you, but I __**love**__ you, I can't stop thinking of you_

_It's true, I'm stuck on you!_

Beast Boy hugged Jinx as she sobbed into his uniform. The only girl he'd ever held had been Terra, and she'd just kind of clung to his chest. Jinx, on the other hand, hugged him back. The witch didn't really ask to be held, more like she asked for a shoulder to cry on. So that's what the changeling gave her. Besides, he'd been pretty much the same way after the 'Terra Incident'. The disease? Heartache.

_Every now and then, when I'm all alone_

_I'll be wishing you would call me on the telephone_

_Say you want me back, but you never do_

_I feel like such a fool_

_There's nothing I can do_

_I'm such a fool for you!_

_And I can't take it, what am I waiting for?_

_My heart's still breaking, I miss you even more_

_And I can't fake it, the way I could before!_

_I __**hate**__ you, but I __**love**__ you, I can't stop thinking of you_

"I hate you, Wally" Jinx murmured through her tears. _I hate you…love you…_ "I don't what to do!" _I can't stop thinking about you!_

_I __**hate**__ you, but I __**love**__ you, I can't stop thinking of you!_

_Don't know what to do!_

_I'm stuck on you!_

After a few minutes of non-stop crying, Jinx calmed down a bit, but she still didn't release her hold on her green roommate's waist. This was when it dawned on the pink witch that she was stuck…in more ways than one! She had Kid Flash popping into her mind every other second, and she was tied to a small, green shapeshifter! Well, the shapeshifter she didn't mind so much anymore: he was a good listener.

* * *

&&&&

I honestly didn't plan for that little moment there at the end! But I think it fits there. I would've had a devil of a time finding the next right moment for a 'two-tortured-souls' thing.

Next is (dun, dun, dun, DUN!) Good Behavior Day! Where do you want BB and J to go? The choices are: (A) bookstore/library, (B) zoo/park, (C) ice rink, or (D) specified other. YOUR VOTE COUNTS!!!!!!!!!!!

Tell me what you think of the song! Does it fit? If not, tell me why! That means review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JA


	21. Life: It's a Walk in the Park

Aloha! Welcome, my friends, to the 21st chapter of Roommates! Can you believe it?!?! 21 chapters of pranks, fights, and bonding! And this chapter is just like all the others! Except there's no pranks. Sorry, kids, no free lessons this time.

Anyway, onward!

&&&&

**Life: It's a Walk in the Park**

"I need ooooouuuuuut!!!!" one green changeling screamed. [Can you really blame him? He's been stuck inside for about two whole weeks!! He deserves freedom! Why won't you give him freedom?! (Oh, yeah, I'm the author, that's why! **:P**)

Silently, Jinx agreed with him, but as the prisoner, she had absolutely no say in the matter.

Right now, the two roommates were sitting, or lounging, on the black sofa in the common-room. Other Titans were scattered throughout the room. You know, the kitchen area, computer, and that one corner that's entirely Raven's. Anyway, they'd all been putting up with Beast Boy's cries for a while now. And were getting pretty fed up with him. It was Robin who finally came up with a solution (big surprise there).

"Why don't you two go outside?" Cyborg suggested, mentally adding, _And terrorize some __other__ innocent people_.

Jinx slowly turned her head to look at him, and replied monotonously "We can't. We 're stuck together, remember?" Beast Boy was too busy moping to himself to reply.

Then Robin joined the conversation. "You guys have been behaving rather well, given the circumstances. How about a day off, say, for good behavior?"

Jinx stared at him. "Really?"

"Really."

"YES!!!" the witch shrieked as she leapt off the couch. She grabbed the green boy beside her, shaking him back to reality. "BB, c'mon, we're going OUT!!!"

"We are?" he asked. When she nodded excitedly, he jumped up too. The two ran out of the room to prepare for the DAY OUT.

Raven glanced over at Robin. "Do you really think it's safe to let those two loose just yet?"

"No" the Boy Wonder answered honestly. "But I'm willing to try anything to get them out of my hair." The other Titans nodded understandably, and it was left at that.

When the colorful duo returned, dressed in civilian clothing, Cyborg stopped them. He handed them two rings, saying "To help you blend in with the crowd." The two ran out of the Tower, putting on the rings just as they exited the main door.

Robin lifted an eyebrow questioningly. Cyborg responded "So no one'll know we're responsible if they get into trouble.

"Good plan" was the answer.

------

As soon as they had left, Beast Boy steered Jinx to his favorite part of the whole city: the park. Jinx, being the villain of two, had spent more of her time hiding out than actually enjoying what Jump City had to offer. Beast Boy happily pointed out every single detail of the park for her, from the city pool to the picnic area, the children's toy area to the little zoo.

"First" Beast Boy declared grandly, his finger pointed to the sky. "The zoo!"

"You have friends there of something?" chuckled Jinx.

"Of course" the changeling answered seriously. Jinx considered that silently.

It didn't take the roommates long to tour the zoo. Beast Boy spent about five minutes introducing each animal to Jinx, and talking to the animals. When the changeling started chattering with a group of frisky squirrels, Jinx had laughed out loud. The good thing was that they didn't look like the hero Beast Boy or the villain Jinx. To anyone passing by, they were just a normal pair of teenagers out for an afternoon stroll.

After they had finished with the zoo, Beast Boy dragged Jinx down the many bike-paths of the city park. They stopped to get snow-cones from a vending cart, and then proceeded to the granite picnic area. Several citizens were skating around the gray stone, tables, obviously enjoying the not-too-hot summer day.

Beast Boy and Jinx sat at one of the tables, and watched the skaters. "So, what do I call you?" inquired Jinx. "You know, when we're incognito." Beast Boy shrugged.

"Okay" the witch grinned, and Beast Boy suddenly feared for his pride.

The normally pink-haired girl thought for a moment before whispering conspiringly "I've got it." Beast Boy twitched. "I'm Jennifer and you're Alex."

"Jennifer?" the changeling repeated disbelievingly. "But you're real name's Mildred." He grinned. "So, hey _Milly_, what's up?"

Milly gritted her teeth and glared at him. _Fine, but if I have to keep my real name, same goes with him._ "Oh, nothing much, _Kit_. Just hanging out."

"Kit?" queried said boy curiously.

"Garfield is the name of a fat, orange cat" Jinx began.

"I know _that_" Beast Boy objected.

Jinx continued. "A cat can also be a kitty, and a shortened form of 'kitty' is 'kit'. So, you're Kit." Beast Boy stared at her incredulously, but he couldn't really do anything if he still wanted to be able to call her _Mildred_ from time to time. So, the duo left their codenames as they were: Kit and Milly.

At three o'clock, the roommates finally left the park to find some food to quench their hunger. They found a nice, little restaurant stuffed between two antique shops. Jinx ordered herself a burger and Beast Boy a vegetable wrap. They took their food to-go, and visited a few little shops while they ate their meal.

Beast Boy checked his watch. Seeing it was five past four, he spoke. "We should be getting back soon. Otherwise Robin'll send out the team to retrieve us."

"Is it just us bad-guys" Jinx began. "Or is your Boy Wonder insane?"

Beast Boy considered the question carefully. "He's obsessive, over-protective, and, yeah, I guess a little insane." Jinx nodded knowingly.

They started back out of the down-town area. Then Jinx spotted a tiny, little art shop nestled on the corner beside a bank. She wordlessly pointed it out to her companion. As much as Beast Boy didn't want to get in trouble with Robin, he wanted new art supplies more. So, needless-to-say, the two roommates entered the store.

The teens were instantly surrounded by paints, pencils, RoseArt, and Crayola. Together they browsed the store from top to bottom. They each learned something about the other while in the tiny shop. Beast Boy found that Jinx preferred soft pastel colors while he enjoyed bolder, darker colors. Jinx discovered that the shapeshifter liked painting while she was more of a sketcher.

"You know" the sorceress began. "No one else in the H.I.V.E. 5 liked art."

"Same with me" Beast Boy replied sympathetically. "Raven reads, Cy works on his car, Star cooks, and Robin doesn't do anything but study."

Jinx was looking at the sketchbooks when Beast Boy spoke again. "I've got dozens of those back home. You can use some of mine."

Even without the extra price of sketchbooks, the teenagers left the store with five bags or art supplies _each_. They had to take a cab to the street that the Tower was on. When Jinx and Beast Boy finally reached Titans Tower, it was past six-thirty.

The two roommates carted their bags up to their room, laughing and talking the entire way. Mostly about the various kinds of pencils, and which was best for what kind of sketch. Long-story-short, none of the other Titans understood a word they said.

&&&&

Somebody suggested I take BB & J to an art store and I simply couldn't get the idea out of my head! I did the walk-in-the-park for a kind of calming atmosphere and some dialogue.

So, how was it? I REALLY need some feed-back on this one. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Don't make me threaten you. Cuz I _**will**_.

JA


	22. The Next Big Thing

Hey people! How'd you like that last chapter?

Oh, and by the way, this chapter is dedicated to my good friend, triola, for reasons I am not going to tell you just yet.

Thank you all you people who reviewed last chapter. And to all the readers who did _**not**_ review:

**May a thousand dark curses come unto you, and the wrath of Lord Voldemort, Slade, and Von Doom each lay waste upon you and your wretched existence! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!**

Moving on…

* * *

&&&&

**The Next Big Thing**

About a month had passed since that fateful day at the bank that started this entire story. Many things had happened. Beast Boy and Jinx had declared themselves mortal enemies, than ate chocolate ice cream together. They had gone to the art store, the Mall, and the library.

Jinx had even discovered just how long Beast Boy could hold a grudge. Well, you see. They were at the Jump City Mall, and Jinx ran out of money. So she considered breaking into the ATM machine, and probably would have if Beast Boy hadn't have stopped her. Well, the changeling wasn't pleased, and so…but we're getting off track. That's a story for another day.

Present time…

Beast Boy and Jinx were lounging in the room they had shared for the past month. They were both reading.

Now, this may seem strange, but let me bring you up to date. You see, Jinx and Beast Boy had gone out one day, and at it started raining. Hard. They had taken sanctuary in the library, where Jinx had showed Beast Boy the wonderland a book could be. Once again, this is a story for a later time.

No one else in the Tower knew about the shapeshifter's latest hobby, and Beast Boy planned to keep it that way. Anyway, Jinx was reading the latest romance novel from her favorite author: Betty-Lou Byrd. Beast Boy was focused solely on the library copy of _Phule's Company_, by Robert Asprin.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded yet again. Beast Boy, out of habit, immediately leaped up, but then sat down again when he realized, yet again, that he couldn't go anywhere with Jinx attached to him. Jinx was a bit late coming out of her reading-trance. She had yet to get used to the Titans way of going from relaxed to fully alert in a total of **.0004** seconds. The roommates, pocketing their paperbacks, strode into the control room to see which villain had decided to attack the quiet city that beautiful Monday morning.

Now, do you remember way, _way_ back in chapter two when I, the author, announced that Red X was kicked out of this story? Well…I lied. I brought him back! Aren't I _fabulous_?!

Yes, for there on the monitor, in all his black-and-red glory, showed the Prince of Thieves himself: **Red X**.

"I thought you guys caught him" Jinx murmured, staring up at the profile of the villain that had immediately popped up on the screen. "How'd he get away?"

"That's gonna be my second question" Robin responded, striding quickly towards the mechanical doors. The Titan team, minus the shapeshifter, followed him silently.

"Good luck!" Beast Boy called after his friends. His hand fell limply to his side when the metal door hissed closed once more.

The sounds of a car and motorbike revving up floated up to the control room. Jinx and Beast Boy stood, waiting, in front of the huge windows. Mere seconds later, Robin's red bike zoomed out of the garage, closely followed by Cyborg's blue-and-silver T-car.

Raven and Starfire, it seemed, had both opted to ride in the car rather than fly, as neither was seen in the air. Beast Boy couldn't blame them. Red X had a nasty habit of shooting any-and-all flying subjects right out of the sky from which they came.

"How long do you think it'll take them to get back?" the pink witch inquired of her companion without averting her gaze from the window.

"Red X is tough, but he knows that he'll be caught if he hangs around too long" the green changeling replied. "I'd say about half an hour at the most."

"But you won't be around to see the return" came a cold voice from behind the duo.

The hairs on the back of their necks stood up at the emotionless tone of the voice. Slowly, cautiously, Jinx and Beast Boy turned around to face their unexpected visitor.

_It's Slade_, both minds screamed at once.

In **.00007** seconds Slade had lifted a strange gun and shot both Jinx and Beast Boy with tiny darts tipped with just the right amount of tranquilizer.

All was black for our color duo.

* * *

&&&&

There once was a youngster named Stu  
Who simply refused to review  
His computer broke down  
And the next day he drowned  
So let that be a lesson to you

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

Well, it would hardly be _Roommates_ without me begging reviews from my readers, now would it.

JA


	23. I've Never Been Kidnapped Before

Hey people! I bet you're all _really_ excited about Beast Boy and Jinx's little predicament in chapter 22. I know I am!

Well, let's not keep us waiting!! ONWARD!!!!!!

* * *

&&&&

**I've Never Been Kidnapped Before**

Slade smirked down at the two limp bodies. Really, this was just too easy. He would kidnap the changeling of the Teen Titans, and then force him to reveal Robin's one weakness. The witch Jinx was simply an added bonus. Perhaps she would join him…Hmmm.

Slade pocketed the tranquilizer-gun as two hunched-over robots came into the room. He gestured to the pink-and-green pile of bodies on the floor of the Titans Tower. The robots, as obedient as always, each picked up one teenager, and they moved to stand patiently at the doorway.

Slade tapped at a keyboard for two minutes before leading the way from the Tower and to his secret headquarters.

------

Lemme see…You probably want to know what woke Jinx and Beast Boy, don't you? Well, let me tell you, it _was __not_ _pleasant_. In fact, the two were brought out of their drug-induced slumber by the feeling of being thrown against a titanium wall. No indeedy, not pleasant at all.

Slade's robots threw the teenagers into the specially designed cell, and the door slid shut with the faint _shhh_ of escaping air. Jinx let out a cry as her back hit the hard, metal wall. Beside her Beast Boy groaned and clutched his head.

"Did'ja get the number of that truck?" the shapeshifter inquired blearily. Obviously, his mind had yet to even begin comprehending the situation.

Jinx could not call upon the powers of articulation just yet to respond to her companion's simile. The air had not yet returned to her lungs, but it was getting there.

When the pain finally dulled, the two gazed around in order to get their bearings.

They were in some type of cell, that much was clear to the color duo. The walls were a sturdy, grayish metal that wasn't reflective, as some people would be inclined to believe. The small room was a perfect cube with its walls seamlessly joined together. There was not even the faint sign of soldering. There was absolutely nothing inside the cell's four walls save Beast Boy and Jinx. The only reason the two captives knew the location of the door was because of the small, glass window in the wall directly in front of them.

One dark eye peered in at them through the diminutive window. It spotted the two teenagers awake and disappeared. Seconds later the near-invisible door slid open with an ominous _hiss_. Jinx and Beast Boy immediately tensed.

The door once more slid shut as Slade stalked in. Though his mask concealed his entire face, the color duo could see his smirk in his one visible eye. It made Jinx want to slap him. Thankfully, she seemed to compose herself before following out this vicious instinct.

Slade halted in the center of the room and stared at his captives, his hands clasped behind his back and out of sight. He spoke.

"Welcome to my humble abode." The smirk was evident also in his deep voice.

"Why—" the changeling began, but was cut off by his ex-roommate-turned-cellmate.

"Why are we here?" Jinx demanded angrily. Her eyes sparked electric pink. Slade stared at her impassively.

"You are here to supply me with information."

In that moment, Slade finally brought his hands out from behind his back. He drew a…

* * *

&&&&

HA HA!!!! Another cliffhanger!!!!!! Let's see if we can get three in a row!!

I missed last week's update due to internet-malfunction. So I'll give you two chapters today. Chapter 24 will be here this evening.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please...I'M DYING HERE!!!!!!!

JA


	24. Sodium Pentothal

Hello again! And welcome back to another installment of _Roommates_!

Here's what happened last time on _Roommates_:

_"Why are we here?" Jinx demanded angrily. Her eyes sparked electric pink. Slade stared at her impassively._

_"You are here to supply me with information."_

_In that moment, Slade finally brought his hands out from behind his back. He drew a…_

Exciting, no?

* * *

&&&&

**Sodium Pentothal (Bad Drug, Really Bad Drug)**

"Beware Jinx" Beast Boy cautioned her seriously as he crouched behind her. "He's got a needle." Jinx rolled her eyes at her cellmate's antics.

Indeed, the object in Slade's hand was a syringe. A syringe that held a strange purple liquid.

_It's almost like—_, the witch began to muse. _Nah, it couldn't be._

"I require the information to—" Slade's tone lowered menacingly. "Destroy Robin."

"Never!" the changeling screeched.

The witch was of a different mind. "And then you'll let us go?"

"Jinx!" Beast Boy whapped her shoulder.

Now, under normal circumstances, Jinx would have responded. But, alas, these were no normal circumstances. Why _exactly_ did Jinx not respond, you ask? Well, this is why:

Directly after the shapeshifter's exclamation, six of Slade's robots entered the room.

"Uh-oh" was all Beast Boy got out before the robots were upon him and Jinx.

In a matter of seconds, milliseconds, the color duo were pinned down by the robots. Three robots held the struggling Beast Boy as Slade menacingly stalked closer to him. The changeling's green eyes widened impossibly wide at Slade's next words.

"This serum is called _sodium pentothal_" Slade stated, lifting the syringe to the overhead light and letting the purple substance sparkle dangerously. He glanced down at the green teen, hand still raised to the light. "Better known as a truth drug."

Then he injected the liquid into the struggling teenager.

* * *

&&&&

YES!!! Oh, yeah! I got it! I got it! Three in a row!! Three in a row!!

I did three cliffhangers in a row!! BEAT THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HA!!!!!

Sorry that this thing is a couple hours late. SAT tests are coming up and I need to study if I want to get into the really good Math & Science School in North Carolina. Problem is: I need a score of 2200 or higher to even be considered!!!! I need STUDY TIME!!!

That doesn't mean I'm giving up _Roommates_ entirely! I'll make time! I PROMISE!!!!!!!

Now, would you be so kind as to review? No, then remeber Stu, and if you don't remember Stu then see Chapter 22.

JA


	25. Electric Avenue

This is to that reviewer who was too much of a coward to leave an e-mail address: Not G. Ivingname ()

I've got a message for you: If you don't like my stories than GET LOST! My _Roommates_ is NOT about BBRae action and nothing else, it's a COMEDY buster! IT HAS EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And I write on FanFiction for the pleasure of writing, NOT to compete against IDIOTS!!!!!!

DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ!!!!! GO FLAME SOMEBODY ELSE JERK!!!!

**FREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(you might wanna skip this)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Okay, moving on.

* * *

&&&&

**Electric Avenue**

Once again, Jinx and Beast Boy awoke blearily from unconsciousness.

Jinx stated her disdain of the situation. "This is getting really old, really fast." Beast Boy nodded his agreement. Once they had, for the second time that day, regained consciousness, the two teenagers looked around their cell. There was only one problem: this wasn't their old cell.

Instead of the metal cell the color duo had woken up in that first time, they had returned to the land of consciousness in a…well, a birdcage! And that birdcage was in a large, otherwise empty cement room.

"He put us in a cage!" the pink witch exclaimed in rage. "The nerve of him!"

.While Jinx was ranting, Beast Boy was examining the cage bars. There were two sets of them, one outside the other, and the space between each set was about four inches. The outer-bars were too close together to slip through, but they were also incredibly thin. The inner-bars were much thicker around than the outer ones, and were farther between one another as well. Beast Boy knew he slip through the inner set, and was pretty sure he could bend the outer-bars. He reached through the inner set of bars and touched two of the outer bars.

And promptly let out a shrill screech.

Jinx raised an eyebrow expertly (kind'a like she'd been taking lessons from Robin, scary really), and then sighed. "What's up with you?"

Beast Boy was sucking on the pointer finger of his left hand. He stopped sucking and glared at the offending bars. "It bit me!" exclaimed the shapeshifter. Jinx rolled her eyes, but stepped forward to examine the bars.

"No teeth" she concluded. She turned to her cage-mate. "They couldn't have possibly _bit_ you, now could they?" She turned away from him, effectively stating that she wasn't really expecting an answer.

"Then what _did_ happen?" demanded Beast Boy. Jinx was back to studying the bars.

"You probably pricked your finger on a less-than-perfect rod" she replied absently. She reached forward with her right hand…and was flung backward when her hand came into contact with the bars. With a cry, the witch hit the floor with a dull _thud_.

Wincing, Jinx sat up. "Electrical field" she deduced. Then she turned to Beast Boy. "Can you morph into something to get us out?"

"No way" the boy shook his head vigorously. "Electricity makes my powers go crazy."

"I had thought as much" came a dark voice. Slade stepped from the shadows that had effectively hidden him before. "Electricity does many such fascinating things, and so I deduced a field of it would effectively trap you within it."

The taller, creepier man stopped directly in front of where the color duo was sitting. "Now, down to business."

"Tell me your real name" he directed at Beast Boy.

"Garfield Lo—" the green teen clapped his hands over his mouth and sat up straight. Wide, green eyes stared at Slade in disbelief.

Slade simply smiled. "Good, the serum seems to be working. Now, what is Robin's weakness."

Beast Boy knew the answer. It was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't _say_ it. That would utterly destroy what little trust Robin had in him. Beast Boy had to speak, he just _had_ to. But at the same time, he _couldn't_. _What to do? What to do?_

It hit him.

He put his hands down. Opened his mouth. Took a deep breath. And said…

**(A/N: Now, if I was a real **_**nasty**_** author, I'd stop it right here…but since I'm so nice I'll continue.)**

"I was born on May 21st, which happens to be the same date both my parents died."

Beast Boy couldn't believe this! Here he was spitting out stuff he had kept hidden for years, just to protect Robin's stupid weakness. _Robin owes me big-time!_

"They died in a boating accident in Africa, which is where I lived for six years" the changeling babbled on. "After they died—"

"Enough!" announced Slade loudly, causing Beast Boy and Jinx, who had been listening intently, to jump. "Tell me of Robin!" the man demanded, knowing that the boy could not resist the truth-telling serum.

"Robin" Beast Boy began. His voice was fast-paced and high-pitched with his nervousness. "Well, he's very, very, very, _very_ obsessive. He obsesses over lots of things. Like you" he indicated Slade. "He's been obsessed with catching you for the past two years."

Then the green teen turned the topic of choice back to himself. In fact, for the next few hours, whenever Slade inquired (or demanded) about Robin, the green teen would, one could say almost _skillfully_, turn the truth of his words back to himself. Therefore preserving his leader's secrets.

Slade finally gave up on getting _any_ information from Beast Boy, other than the data that was personal. And even _that_ information was useless for what Slade wished to accomplish. He would try again the next day, when he would have plenty of time to interrogate his prisoners. Who knew? Maybe the young witch would be of some assistance to him.

* * *

&&&&

You readers are _**so**_ lucky I didn't end it sooner. However, as this chapter is _extremely_ late, I'll make an exception. I find I've grown quite addicted to cliffhangers. I wonder why that is?

Maybe it's because…because...AHHH (goes and bawls out eyes). No, I mustn't tell. (big gulp to calm down) Any_who_…

How'd ya' like it?

Sorry about the start, but that was a way to let out a lot of pent-up energy and frustration. And it's not that I don't like flamers, it's just the flamers that don't have anything to say but simply feel like degrading someone or something. So don't take it personally all you Flamers out there, criticism is _**always**_ welcome. _**ALWAYS.**_

Expect another chapter soon. A big event is coming up for _Roommates_, so keep tuning in.

JA


	26. The Truth Hurts

Hey kiddies! Long time no see!

Can you believe we missed the deadline! Now I have to live another year with the pressure of up-coming SATs, because I haven't gotten them off my chest! MY LIFE SUCKS ROYALLY!!!!!!

Now, I've basically put together this chapter and the next few in fits and starts. That's mostly due to my studying and the pressure of SATs, but now that that's gone I'll try harder. I'm just warning you so that, if for any reason these next few chapters don't flow properly, you know why. Please alert me if you find any such NON-flow-ness so I can correct it.

**WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? AN INVITATION? DIVE ON IN!!!!!

* * *

**

&&&&

**The Truth Hurts**

As it turned out, Jinx was of absolutely no help to Slade. All she knew about Robin was the little she had learned about him in the last month or so. But there was also something else going around in the pink witch's cranium. After a month of living with heroes, the girl had developed something of a conscious. Not a large one, she'd certainly steal again, but enough of a conscious to not spill what she knew of the Titan leader. Slade asked her what she knew of Robin, Jinx replied, as the lying, conniving witch she was: "Nothing, ask the freak", and she pointed to Beast Boy.

But we're not starting with Slade's interrogation of Jinx the Witch. This chapter begins with the very end of the last one. Does that make sense? Well, deal with it!

Anyway…when Slade left that first day (or night), he shut off all the lights in the huge room the duo's cage was situated. With no form of visibility what so ever, the two teens had nothing else to do but silently arrange themselves for sleep. However, Beast Boy never did get any sleep that night.

Contrary to popular opinion, Beast Boy was _not_ an absolute imbecile. He was not fool enough to believe that Slade was completely done with interrogating him. The changeling knew that Slade would be back in the morning, and when he was, Beast Boy would have to be ready. He couldn't let Robin's secret slip; he just…he just couldn't. So he needed a plan.

Beast Boy sighed. It was hard work being a hero; even if the guy you were saving didn't know he was being saved.

Unfortunately, before said Beast Boy could think of any plans his mind started to go foggy. You see, dear reader, as soon as the lights of the room went off (they were on a time-release thing, Slade didn't click them off), a gaseous substance was released from small pores in the concrete walls. This substance was similar to that of Sleeping Gas, but not quite as effective.

Whereas Sleeping Gas had a high probability of causing permanent brain-damage to the victim if used too often and was the same as if someone had been knocked out, this gas (a specialty of Slade's) was more natural to the body and one could actually _dream_ while under its influence. Ever heard of Sleeping Pills, well this gas was the same thing except it was…well, you know…a gas.

Anyways…both strangely-colored teenagers slept. That is, they slept up until the moment the lights _magically_ clicked back on and Slade re-entered the room. The time that happened: 5:00 a.m. precisely.

------

Now, is everybody caught up? Are we all on the same page (figuratively, of course)? Yes? Good. Moving on.

Slade walked into the room as Jinx and Beast Boy sat up and blearily blinked up at him. "Enjoyed your rest? Fair dreams? Good." The last word left his masked mouth in a _purr_ing sound. It grated on Beast Boy's sensitive ears.

"I had the Sleeping Gas installed after you first arrived" the man went on. "That is the reason for your short-term in the titanium cell."

Both Jinx and Beast Boy simply snarled at his seemingly pleasant tone. And if it was a real pleasant tone…well, they were obviously snarling at him because he was so dang chirpy in the morning.

"Now, Miss Jinx" Slade continued after a pause of some minutes. "Will you be so kind as to tell me what you know of the Titan _Robin_. I am aware that you have been living with the Titans for some time." He paused. A smirk entered his tone as his dark eyes lingered on the black ribbon of energy that _still_ held the sorceress and shapeshifter together. "Now I see why."

"He's a freakin' pain in the butt" Jinx snarled. "Ask the freak for anything specific" and she promptly swung away from the man to face in the opposite direction.

Once she had shifted the master-criminal's attention from herself to Beast Boy, Jinx relaxed. And why shouldn't she? Now all she had to do was keep up with what the blathering idiot was saying.

"What is Robin's weakness?" Slade queried to Beast Boy.

"Weakness" Beast Boy repeated, as slow as his babbling voice would allow. He hadn't done any thinking on his current problem before he had fallen asleep. All he could now was try to change the topic from Robin whenever it comes up. And, if nothing else, the changeling was excellent at changing things.

"That's an interesting way of putting it." Jinx watched as the shapeshifter tugged at his collar.

"I'd call it a strength" and then his whisper of a voice grew, in volume and speed. "And Robin's got lots of strengths, but not as many as me. I've got lots of strengths. For one, I can change my form, but you already know that one. Another one is: I have really strong senses. I can literally hear a pin drop in a busy mall."

The boy sighed quickly, if one can sigh quickly, and continued. "But with the good comes the bad. Even though I can hear a pin drop in a busy mall, all the noises of the city sometimes gets to me and I have to stop it. I gotta stop all the smells too, and vibrations, and other stuff."

He leaned on the bars in front of Slade. "Ya' wanna know what I do to make everything go away?" Without pausing, Beast Boy continued to tell both Slade and Jinx just that. "I meditate. Yep, I watched Raven do it, and I saw it calmed her down, so I tried it. And, well what'd ya' know! All my senses just…disappear. There's nothing left. It's like I'm in this big void of nuthin'. I'm blind, deaf, mute, paralyzed; can't feel a thing. I couldn't even smell Cyborg cookin' steak until I came out'a it."

"Hey!" the shapeshifter exclaimed. "That reminds me! Ya' know, I don't eat meat, but that doesn't mean I didn't _not_ once eat meat. Yep, I ate meat at one point in my life, but that stopped when I got my powers. Yep, I wasn't born with my powers. No sir-ee."

"I got my powers in an accident. Ya' see I lived in Africa—that reminds me!"

Jinx stared at the green boy in amazement. He had just gone over about eight different subjects in the past three minutes. Since Slade hadn't spoken yet, Jinx guessed that he was in shock as well.

"Silence!" _Speak of the devil._

Beast Boy squeaked in surprise, fell backwards onto his back, and shut his mouth with an audible snap.

"Tell me Robin's weakness." With the tone of his voice, there was no room for negotiating. Jinx started sweating. She prayed Beast Boy wouldn't say anything stupid.

"Tell, hey! That rhymes with well!"

Apparently, the pink witch had done something to upset the gods. There was no other reason that she could think as to why she deserved this. That is, besides the stealing, cheating, lying…okay, maybe she _did_ deserve this.

"It also rhymes with Mel. And—that reminds me! I once had a friend who had a friend who had a cousin whose name was Mel. I also have an uncle who's name is Mel. It's really Mel_vin_, but the one time I met him he told me to just call him _Mel_. And he's been Mel ever since."

"Uncle Mel lived in Canada" Beast Boy continued. "He was my dad's brother. My dad died when I was six. So did my mom, so I went to live with my guardian. My guardian wasn't Uncle Mel. My guardian was my _mother_'s brother, my Uncle Nicholas."

"Uncle Nicholas lived in Britain, so I had to leave Africa, where it's always nice and warm, to go live in England, where it was damp and cold. I hated England. I hated the weather, all the hills, the people, but most of all, I hated Nicholas."

Jinx was now staring in open-awe at Beast Boy. She hadn't seen him take even _one_ breath yet. He hadn't paused; just kept right on talking. She knew her mouth was hanging open, but she was simply too shocked to do anything about it.

"He wasn't the only person I hated while there though. I hated the butler too. Martin was always making me go to my room if I was too noisy. And even if I was being quiet and reading, he'd take away my book and give me one on chemistry or geology or algebra. And then he'd have Uncle Nicholas quiz me on it at dinner! I think I hated him even more than Uncle Nicholas himself. The guy was a menace!"

"Then, when I was eleven, I met—" But Slade had had enough.

"Tell me of Robin!" the man demanded. His normally controlled stance and tone were no longer so controlled. However, that was to be expected. He _had_ just listened to a certain talkative changeling prattle on about trivial items for the past few hours.

Beast Boy was silent for one blessed moment. Then…

"I did a water color of Robin once. But it—"

But Slade wasn't listening anymore. The man gave a screech of rage and then stormed out of the Cage Room.

As soon as he was gone, Beast Boy collapsed to the floor. He laid on his back and stuffed his fist into his mouth, effectively shutting himself up.

* * *

&&&&

Sorry about Slade's little OOC (out-of-characterness) there at the end, but you guys better get used to it. HAHAHA!

Someone complained about short chapters. I hope this one will satisfy you for a while, at least until a get the next chapter up. And if it doesn't, well, I've got #27 coming up soon.

Thanks for all the reviews you guys sent for the last chapter! I LOVE YOU GUYS! **YOU'RE THE BEST!!!!!**

Now, since it's past nine at night, and tomorrow's a school day, I have to go. See ya' next chapter! Come back soon! Bye!!!!

JA


	27. Status: Still Kidnapped

Hello again my faithful readers! How I love to see you! There you all are, reading my _glorious_ story. Ah, what a _marvelous_ scene.

Now, since I'm sure you all are wondering where the other Titans are, this is chapter is meant to set your mind at ease. So, we start off at Titans Tower…

* * *

&&&&

**Status: Still Kidnapped**

Two days into the future

Raven gazed out over the sparkling blue expanse that was the ocean. She was standing on the roof of Titans Tower, wondering where Beast Boy was.

Three days ago, the team had come back for their fight with Red X (unsuccessful of course) to find the Tower completely empty. At first they had believed that Beast Boy and Jinx had simply gone shopping, as they often did when left alone. But when the duo hadn't come home for dinner, the four remaining teens started getting a little worried. They went to bed in the hopes that the missing two would be back in the morning in time for a lecture courtesy of Raven and Robin. Ten o'clock the next morning; Beast Boy and Jinx were still not back.

Everyone immediately began looking for clues as to what might have happened. Raven suspected Jinx had run off to find her old team. Cyborg rejected that theory. Starfire was simply worried for her friend. Robin, predictably, had suspected Slade.

Finally, at a loss as to what else to do, Cyborg had checked the Tower's security cameras. While reviewing the tapes, Cyborg had burst into the common room where Raven, Robin, and Starfire were compiling a list as to who might've taken Beast Boy and Jinx.

The cybernetic teen had shoved a tape into the TV, skimmed through it, and finally played it. No sound; only the picture of two oddly colored teenagers watching a car drive away. A few minutes played with nothing, but then someone entered. That _someone_ was blurred so that all the team could tell about it was that it was tall. The intruder lifted its arm and pointed to Jinx and Beast boy, who had whirled around. The next minute, both teens were lying on the ground and the intruder was waving in a group of other tall people.

The tape was turned off, the Titans had seen enough. Robin had said one word: "Slade", and then the group had gone to work locating the villain's hideout.

That had been two days ago. Since then, the team had deduced, through trial and error, that Slade's hide-away was somewhere to the north of the city, towards Gotham. Cyborg and Starfire had been working on what to do when they actually got to the location. Robin and Raven had been stuck figuring out _exactly_ where said location was located.

Right now, the goth of the group was taking a small break to calm herself down. They were getting close, Raven could feel it. Slade would not be able to hide for much longer.

Just then Cyborg clunked unto the roof. "We've got him" he said from behind her, and then he disappeared back inside.

Raven let a scary smile creep onto her face. Oh, yes, Slade would pay. Nobody took her friends away from her. Sure, she had let him go with Robin, but not with Beast Boy. Raven refused to allow herself to analyze these feelings she had been experiencing for the past three days. Instead she focused on exactly what she would do when she found Slade.

The scary smile got scarier, and the violet eyes grew red.

------

Day Two of being Kidnapped

Jinx leaned her forehead against the bars of the cage. From the moment he had woken up this morning to the present time, Beast Boy had been talking. An old man had thrown some food into their cage just a few minutes ago, so the witch assumed it was around noon. Beast Boy was now talking while stuffing his mouth; something about New York City.

Slade walked in. "Tell me of Robin" he demanded, not the first time that day. Jinx glanced over at her cage-mate.

"I slept in the boat for a while—" He didn't even pause in his talking. "Robin mentioned staying on a boat once. I think it was after you came and stalked Raven. He's like that. He'll wait until something really bad happens before revealing _anything_ about himself. Now me, I don't even do that. I…"

Jinx turned back to Slade…and had to restrain a giggle. Slade had brought a steel-backed chair with him this time, and now he was sitting in it with his head resting on his right hand. As he was listening to Beast boy, a twitch developed in his only visible eye.

"I keep everything to myself" the changeling went on. "I don't like talking about my past, too many things to talk about. I haven't even told the guys my birthday."

Jinx looked up in surprise. She hadn't expected that. She had thought that the Titans were buddy-buddy close. Now it looked like she had been wrong.

For the next few hours, Beast Boy talked about his life in Africa and then how he moved onto England. In the England portion of his story, he spoke again of his 'Uncle Nicholas'.

"He didn't live in London or in any town for that matter" Beast Boy said. "He lived on this big estate in the freakin' middle of freakin' Nowhere-land. Don't get me wrong, it was a nice place: big house, lot'sa land. But I wasn't allowed to play outside a lot. Uncle Nicholas always wanted me to stay inside but not make any noise, so I was given tutors."

When the shapeshifter paused for a well-deserved breath, Jinx saw it as her chance to speak. "You had tutors?" she said. A glance towards Slade told the witch that he was waiting for _some_ piece of information he could use against Robin. In simpler terms, the great criminal was barely stopping his eyes from glazing over.

"Yep" Beast Boy verified. He turned to face the pink sorceress. "I'm not completely stupid." At Jinx's unbelieving look, he persisted. "It's true. Uncle Nicholas had me studying algebra by the time I was nine; and finishing geometry by ten. I had tutors in all the sciences and mathematics, but also the fine arts."

_Fine arts?_ Jinx was now asking her questions in her mind, as she couldn't really find the space in the conversation to speak them aloud.

As if he had read her mind, Beast Boy went on to say "I can play lots'a different instruments: the piano, violin, flute, clarinet; and I'm really good at sketching and—"

Jinx sighed and turned away again.

"Nicholas never wanted to be around me unless he wanted to see how fast I had become at morphing" the changeling was saying a _long_ while later. "I guess that was the one good thing about Uncle Nicholas: he did teach me how to control my morphing powers. Other than that, he didn't do much else for me. I—"

"Robin's weakness!" Slade jumped up from his chair. "What do you know about Robin's weakness?!"

"Oh, lots" answered the shapeshifter. "But I know lots about other stuff too. Like—"

Slade whirled around and kicked out at the chair. Jinx couldn't really blame him. He had been down here all day listening to the ramblings of a quickly-becoming-lunatic of a shapeshifter. The young witch found that she wanted to lash out at something as well. Then she happened to glance upon the chair. It had slammed into the wall. The wall on the opposite side of the room, forty-some feet away.

Letting go of her _must-kill-something_ thoughts, Jinx turned back to Beast Boy as Slade left. He seemed not to notice that their jailer had vanished and so kept talking. The pink sorceress leaned her forehead once more against the bars of the gigantic birdcage. She tuned out the ramblings and gave a huge sigh.

* * *

&&&&

I have only one tiny rhyme

Which I now choose to tell to you

So I'm not begging this time

But I'd still like you to review

Please? (slight whimper) And the next chapter will be up even faster! C'mon! I'm _bribing_ here!!!

JA


	28. Driving Steadily Over the Edge

I'm back! Yay! Sorry guys, but it is very, _very_ hard to write a story when you're grounded and all computer privileges are taken away. You have no idea how _bored_ I've been! But that's all behind us now.

On to the long-awaited chapter!

* * *

&&&&

**Driving Steadily Over the Edge**

As far as most kidnappings went, this one wasn't bad. Beast Boy and Jinx were still fed, right? Jinx had calculated some time ago that they had been held hostage for a little over three days now. There were no windows or anything in the room to judge time by, so how did the pink witch know this? Simple, allow me to explain.

Every day, Jinx and Beast Boy were given a pan of food soon after they woke up and then again once Slade had come and gone. Two meals (if you could call them that) a day, and they had been given seven meals. Conclusion: they had been in the cage for three days. Jinx wasn't an airhead, she saved that position for Kitten Mothman.

Now, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking 'It can't be _that_ bad if Jinx and Beast Boy are still fed.' Well, you'd be wrong. If you asked Jinx why, she would probably tell you, in a calm and reasonable tone, this: "Cuz Beast Boy won't **shut the HELL ****UP**!!!!!" Okay, so maybe that wasn't calm.

Indeed, the shapeshifter had not stopped talking since the duo's first day in captivity. Jinx _would_ have killed him a long time ago, but she was afraid that the silence that would come afterwards would put her into some psychological setback.

_Speak of the devil_, Jinx thought as she tuned into Beast Boy's rather one-sided conversation. He was talking about some Terra-girl with whom he had been involved with in the past. _He is _so_ lucky Slade isn't here right now_, Jinx continued thinking to herself. (Over the past two days she had become somethin of a mute.) _Guy's so desperate he'd take even _that_ little tid-bit and go fishing._

"And then she _betrayed_ us!" the changeling suddenly cried out. Tears started dripping out of his emerald green eyes. Jinx turned around and stared at him.

She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped at what happened next.

The sound of soft guitar strings and subtle piano slowly sifted through the otherwise stale air. Then…

_Ohhh…Ohhh_

_Ohhh…Ohhh_

Jinx and Beast Boy glanced at each other.

_Lying in your arms_

_So close together_

"You've got to be kidding!" Jinx exclaimed. She stared incredulously up at the ceiling, from where the sound seemed to originate.

_Didn't know just what I had_

Beast Boy was now singing softly along with the strains of music. This song seemed to be all his pent-up emotions spilling down a page of piano sheet music.

Jinx was still in denial.

"I've finally lost it!" she cried out, throwing out her arms. "Now I'm as crazy as you!" She gestured wildly to the changeling, who now singing his heart out. _Not bad actually._

_Now I toss and turn_

_Cuz I'm without you_

"No" Jinx mumbled to herself as she, once again, leaned against the bars of her cage. "No, no, no, no…you're not hearing this." She banged her head against the bars at each "no", as if trying to re-enforce them.

_This song was written for me and Terra._ Beast Boy sang louder.

_How I'm missing you so bad_

"This is a figment of your imagination. It'll all go away soon." _You wish_, said a tiny sarcastic voice inside her head. It sounded remarkably like Raven.

Yes, he missed her _so_ bad, so much it actually _hurt_ sometimes. Most nights when he couldn't sleep, he told himself things. Some nights he thought it was all his fault Terra left; others he bickered that she wasn't worth the pain and he should get over her but then he would feel guilty for thinking those things and go back to crying.

_Where was my head?_

_Where was my heart?_

_Now I cry alone in the dark_

Beast Boy was now twirling around in circles, his arms spread out. This part of the song _definitely_ reminded him of Terra's and his relationship. He hadn't helped her when she had needed his help the most. So he had condemned himself to, as the song put it, _cry alone in the dark_.

_I lie awake_

_Oh, yes_ Jinx found herself agreeing. _I know how _that_ feels._ She glared behind her at Beast Boy, who was still twirling and singing.

_Yep_, Beast Boy agreed. _I've been there; couldn't sleep for weeks after Terra betrayed us._

_I drive myself crazy_

_Drive myself crazy_

_Thinking of you_

"Thinking of you" the shapeshifter sang in a soft tenor.

"How the HELL did I get in this mess?!" the pink witch exclaimed to whoever was listening. One freakin' mistake and the next thing she knew she was tied to a freakin' _lunatic_!

_Made a mistake_

"Ahhh!" Now the song was reading her thoughts!

_When I let you go, baby_

_I drive myself crazy_

_Wanting you the way that I do_

_(Wanting you the way that I do)_

Suddenly, a picture of her old teammate See-more popped into Jinx's mind. He'd had a thing for her once. He would have been a good choice, a _safe_ choice, but Jinx had chosen Kid-Flash over him. And for what? To get hurt.

_I was such a fool_

_I couldn't see it_

_Just how good you were to me_

_Oh, yes_

The sorceress began to sing as well. This part of the song reminded her so much of her and See-more…what could have been.

_You confessed your love_

_Undying devotion_

_Jeese_, Jinx mentally sobbed. This song was bringing back old memories. The day she had left to find Kid-Flash was the same one when See-more had decided to ask her out…on a date. She had turned him down in favor of meeting the speedy red-head.

_I confessed my need to be free_

Beast Boy spun around in a particularly unsteady circle. _Is this a dream_, he asked himself. _Or am I really losing it? Am I really in a birdcage listening to _NSYNC_? Or do I just _think_ I'm in a birdcage listening to NSYNC? I'm not sure…and I don't think I really care._

_And now I'm left with all this pain_

_I've only got myself to blame_

_Noooo!_

Oh, yes, this song was _definitely_ bringing up memories better left buried. She could have had nice, sweet, _safe_ See-more, but _no_, she had to run after some guy she barely knew! Finding said guy, her heart was torn to pieces. Then, coming back home, she found See-more involved in some sweet brunette. She'd missed her chance, and had only herself to blame.

_I lie awake_

_I drive myself crazy_

_Drive myself crazy_

Now, _both_ Beast Boy _and_ Jinx were singing along with the lyrics. Beast Boy sang in a soft tenor, Jinx in a slightly deeper BLAH.

_Thinking of yooouuu!_

No more mumbling, though both were still lost in rather bitter memories…and questions as to the state of their sanity.

_Made a mistake (oh, yeah)_

_Let you go baby (Let you go)_

_Yeah_, the witch sobbed to herself. _I made a _big_ mistake._

_Yep_, the changeling sobbed to himself. _I made a _big_ mistake._

_I drive myself crazy_

_Wanting you the way that I do_

_(Wanting you the way that I do)_

Beast Boy continued careening around the cage in a hap-hazardous manner. Jinx was swaying gently to the rhythm of the music while walking slowing around the circumference of the giant birdcage.

_Why didn't I know?!_

_(How much I love you baby)_

_Why couldn't I show it?!_

_(If I had only told you)_

_If I had taken See-more up on his offer_, Jinx reprimanded herself. _I wouldn't be feeling this way!_

_If I had only run after her, told I didn't tell_, Beast Boy chastised himself. _I wouldn't be feeling this way!_

_When I had the chance_

_Oh, I had the chance_

_Oooooh!_

Then came the _la-la_'s.

_Oooooooooo…_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la !_

Jinx continued _la-la_-ing, while Beast Boy continued into the next line.

_I drive myself crazy!_

The color duo gripped hands and twirled around the cage, goofy smiles on their tear-streaked faces. It was actually quite unnerving.

_Ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

Then Beast Boy _ah-ah_-ed, while Jinx sang the next stanza.

_Oh so crazy!_

Beast Boy completed several off-balanced pirouettes. Jinx simply collapsed with her back on the ground, giggling and _la-la_-ing. They really did appear to have lost all grips on reality.

_La, la, la, la!_

_Ohhhh…_

_Oh!_

Their movements were becoming quite strange. Beast Boy was leaping through the air like a ballerina, and Jinx seemed to be talking her shoe.

_I lie awake_

_I drive myself crazy_

_Drive myself crazy_

_Thinking of yoouu_

The good news: the cage-mates no longer appeared to have lost all grips on reality. The bad news: they had actually lost all remaining sanity.

What were the changeling and witch doing now? Well…use your imagination. I'm sure that would be safer.

_Made a mistake_

_(Made a mistake)_

_Let you go baby_

The pink sorceress stood and sang along while cradling her black shoe to her chest. The green shapeshifter was skipping along his own little path picking invisible daisies. Or sunflowers…

_I drive myself crazy_

_Wanting you the way that I do_

Both teenagers began dancing the Rosy-Posy thing again, but neither fell down this time. Instead, Jinx was doing a great imitation of Superman in a purple cape, and Beast Boy continued dancing down his garden path. (I think he just pricked his finger on a rose.)

_I lie awake_

_I drive myself (I drive)_

_Crazy (Myself)_

Then the teens went a little crazy…er…crazi_er_.

_Crazy. Crazy. Crazy! Crazy! Yeah!_

As they sang the _crazy_'s, Jinx and Beast Boy seemed to snap out of whatever had caught their minds. Well, a little bit. At least the changeling wasn't making daisy chains anymore. Oh! And Jinx wasn't Superman anymore!

Nope, they weren't dancing or flying around anymore. Not at all…worse, they were _laughing_! A kind of maniacal laughter. The kind that's been banned cuz it creeps people out.

_Made a mistake_

_(Made a mistake!)_

_Let you go baby_

_I drive myself crazy_

_Wanting you the way that I do_

As the music became softer, Jinx and Beast Boy both seemed to settle down a bit.

_I drive myself crazy_

_Wanting you the way that I_

_Dooooooooooo…_

Just as the music ended completely, the wall in front of Jinx and Beast Boy went _Kaboom!_ Four teenagers hopped into the room through the big hole-in-the-wall.

"Great" Jinx muttered, her music-induced-good-mood gone completely. "Now I'm _seeing_ things too!" Beast Boy just cackled. He was just too far gone.

* * *

&&&&

So, like it, hate it? Any emotion at all? Was it long enough? Somebody tell me it was long enough!

But most **IMPORTANTLY:** Did you like the song? Did it fit? I'm pretty sure all the lyrics are there. I mean, I slaved over this for two whole days after my grounding was lifted! It should be **perfect**!

But I'd still like feed-back (hint, hint)

JA


	29. Escape

Hey, kiddies! Guess what?! Valentines Day is coming up! The Day of Giving **CHOCOLATES**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It's my _favorite_ holiday! Well…along with Halloween, Christmas, Easter, and Thanksgiving, that is. Not necessarily in that order!

May love come to you on V-Day!

**What happened last time:** _Just as the music ended completely, the wall in front of Jinx and Beast Boy went Kaboom! Four teenagers hopped into the room through the big hole-in-the-wall._

_"Great" Jinx muttered, her music-induced-good-mood gone completely. "Now I'm seeing things too!" Beast Boy just cackled. He was just too far gone._

Now, let the madness ensue!

* * *

&&&&

**Ĕs-căp-pĕ…It's Funny, It's Spelled Just Like the Word Escape**

The four teenagers dusted themselves off as they looked around.

The one in the mask asked "Is this the right place?" Guess who?

His Tamaranian friend was about to respond when…

"I've completely lost it" Jinx muttered. The four teenagers glanced over at her. "BB, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Tweet-tweet! Tweet-tweet!" came the reply.

"Obviously not."

Jinx watched the blonde with bland curiosity. Why was her mind conjuring these images? If any hallucinations should occur, shouldn't they be of somebody breaking her out of this stupid birdcage? So, since the images weren't breaking her out, they couldn't be images. But maybe that was what her mind _wanted_ her to think. Maybe she was supposed to believe these were real people, when, in fact, they were really just figments of her lunatic imagination.

Jinx suddenly screamed, causing everyone else to jump in surprise. _Great_, she mentally growled. _Now I've confused myself._

The Tamaranian girl approached the cage bars, two pairs of eyes fixated on her. She seemed edgy under the stares, maybe because both green and pink eyes were unblinking and bloodshot.

"I know you" Jinx muttered as she wrapped her fingers around two bars. "Who are you?"

"Name's Blackfire" the girl answered. (You were expecting Starfire, weren't you!? HAHA!)

"Starfire's sister" Jinx nodded.

"Tweet-tweet!" Beast Boy cried out again, pointing to Blackfire as she floated above the floor.

Jinx turned to Beast Boy and slapped him. "Wrong channel" she said before turning back to her guests.

The masked boy was looking over their cage with a well-practiced eye. "What're ya' in for?" he finally inquired.

Beast Boy sent him a very feral grin, while Jinx spoke. "We're here because our sanity has reached critical level, and we now pose a threat to all remaining civilizations." Her serious tone and face plus the changeling's crocodile-like smile caused the other teens to take a second look at them.

Beast Boy picked up where the witch had left off. Without words, the green teen added the flourishing touch the sentence needed. He began cackling insanely. Needless-to-say, the blonde girl and the other boy began backing away, real slow-like.

"Don't mind him" Jinx assured the others. "He's harmless." She glanced over the strange group outside her cage. "Who are you guys?"

Beast Boy answered. "Blackfire, Kitten, Fang and—"

"And Red X" Jinx finished, nodding to herself. "And knew I recognized you guys." She pointed to the blonde girl, then to the weirdo with the spider-head. "You're the Mothman's daughter and he's your boyfriend."

The sorceress cocked her head to the side. "I like that dress. Is it velvet?"

"Satin" Kitten responded, and the two girls launched into a fashion discussion.

Blackfire rolled her eyes before getting Red X's attention. They had to figure out where the hell they were, and try to correct whatever went wrong. After all, they were on a tight schedule if they wanted to destroy the Titans before breakfast tomorrow.

Fang climbed up the cage until he was on the very top, and he peered down at the green changeling, who was watching him. "You're that freaky changer, aren't you" he spoke, his tone gruff.

"The proper term would be _changeling_" said changeling corrected him with a sloppy grin. Fang stared down at him incredulously.

"Are you calling me stupid?!"

"Ain't that the truth?"

"You called me stupid! To my face!!"

"I did?" The shapeshifter scratched his scalp, trying to remember his _exact_ words.

Meanwhile, the discussion between Jinx and Kitten had turned sour. They were now in the middle of a heated argument featuring which was softer: satin or silk.

"Silk is _much_ softer!" the witch argued, banging her hand against the bars, making them rattle. "_And_ it's more durable!"

"Satin is the softest thing on this planet!" the blonde protested.

Jinx stomped her foot. Right on the tray that held the color duo's food dishes. The dishes went flying. _Dun, dun, dun, DUN!_

They smacked into the standing changeling's back, sending him sprawling. Jinx looked behind her when she heard the cry. Then this happened.

Beast Boy pried his face off the floor, and raised his hand to push back his green bangs. His hand came away covered in a dark-pink goop.

"Me brain's leaking out!" the shapeshifter shrieked, wide-eyed.

The sudden shriek caused Fang to fall from his high perch. Kitten rushed quickly to his side. "Fangey-Poo!"

Jinx rolled her eyes and turned to the frantic Beast Boy. She sighed heavily.

------

Ten minutes later…

It took Jinx a while to calm Beast Boy down, convince him that his brain was, indeed, intact. After she had achieved that, with a few little white lies, both caged teens turned their attentions back to their guests. Blackfire and Red X were whispering to each other, obviously plotting something. Kitten and Fang were all over each other, and that's as far as we'll go in that description. This _is_ rated only **T** ya' know.

"What'cha doing?" the shapeshifter asked Blackfire and Red X as he leaned against his bars.

The two criminals glanced at each other and then back at Beast Boy. Now Jinx was staring at them as well, obviously expecting an answer.

"None of your business" Blackfire responded. The two scooted further away from the cage before they resumed their discussion.

"Great" Jinx said. "_Now_ how're supposed to entertain ourselves?"

"We could always play a game" Beast Boy offered.

"A game?"

"A game."

------

It turned out that Jinx had truly gone as loopy as Beast Boy. Let us proceed, and I shall explain this to you.

As Blackfire and Red X discussed different plots and Kitten and Fang snogged each other senseless, a shadow darted down the far wall. This shadow was followed by another _darker_ shadow.

There was a loud metallic _thud!_ and Blackfire and Red X were suddenly blasted back by a bright beam of electric blue. This beam was closely followed by a green beam that hit the entangled Kitten and Fang dead-on. In four seconds, four of the deadliest teenaged criminals had been taken down.

_Not bad_, Robin thought as he surveyed the room. He spotted a giant cage in the center of the large room (it's pretty hard to miss!), and quickly ran to it. What he saw inside that cage…what's the word…_shocked_ him.

Robin, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg gathered at the big, brass birdcage. They stared inside it. This is what they saw.

Beast Boy and Jinx were sitting cross-legged across from one another, only a couple inches apart. They seemed to be staring rather intently at their hands, which appeared to be holding some invisible _thing_. The Titans watched as Beast Boy reached down to a small spot directly between himself and Jinx. He drug to fingers over the air there and went back to his hands. A small, gleeful smile lit on his green face.

Jinx saw this and smirked. "You don't have a very good poker face" she told the changeling, and proceeded to pluck at the air above her thumb and forefinger. "Gimme your ace."

Okay, now the Titans were thoroughly confused. Beast Boy, on the other hand, understood perfectly. And didn't like it.

He leaped up and shook his hands violently one time. "You're cheating!" he screamed at Jinx.

"How can I cheat?" she protested.

"You're making up _imaginary_ cards" the shapeshifter accused.

Jinx held out her hands in front of her, like she was holding a fan. "They're _all_ imaginary!"

Cyborg chose to speak up, this weirdness had to stop. "You guys've been here _way_ too long" he stated clearly.

Jinx slapped Beast Boy and then looked up. There were four new teens in the cage-room. If her eyes weren't deceiving her, they were Raven, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg. She watched them as Beast Boy struggled back to his feet. Finally, she decided she didn't care if they were real or not. She _needed_ out of there.

Jinx rushed to the bars of the cage, startling Starfire. "Get me out'ta here" she demanded, her eyes scarily wide.

Beast Boy's green eyes landed on Raven. "Tweet-tweet!" he exclaimed happily.

"Yep" Cyborg confirmed to himself. "Way too long."

Raven tried teleporting into the cage, but found that she couldn't. "Electrical field" Jinx said. "Ziz-ziz" Beast Boy said.

After a few minutes, Cyborg braced himself and then tore through the thin metal. He received a slight shock, but nothing major. Once Cyborg had gotten through the electrical field, Jinx immediately embraced him.

"You're my _hero_" she sobbed onto his metal chest and then looked up. "Where's your car?" She jumped through the hole the cybernetic boy had made. "C'mon BB! We are _out'ta_ here!"

"Finally!" the changeling replied as he leaped out after her. Both then squeezed Robin.

"Hi, Robin!"

"You know what's funny? I actually _missed_ you!"

Robin, unnerved by the going-ons, said "C'mon, let's get out of here." Jinx and Beast Boy were only too happy to comply.

They turned to go…and that's when they saw all the Slade-bots.

"Oh no" Jinx growled. "I want a nice long soak and _nothing_ is going to stop me from getting that." Instant attitude. Don't even need to add water!

Jinx sent a flurry of pink hexes as she charged through the bots, dragging Beast Boy behind her. Three seconds later the color duo were racing through the building. Beast Boy, smelling fresh air, led the way to the T-car.

As they didn't know what would happen next, everyone simply piled into the car. The result: Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy were shoved into the car and Jinx and Cyborg were beside the front door.

"I'm driving" Cyborg turned to let Jinx into the car, but Jinx snatched the key right out of his hand, and shoved him over the driver's seat and right onto passenger seat. Then the witch hopped into the driver's seat, stuck the key in the ignition, and slammed down the acceleration. The seating arrangement? Starfire and Raven in the back with Robin squeezed between them. Jinx in the driver's seat, Cyborg in the front passenger's seat with Beast Boy on his lap.

Now, when Robin and Raven had found Slade's newest little hide-away they were surprised at it. Why? Because it was five _hours_ outside Jump City. Needless-to-say, upon hearing this Jinx was not pleased.

_Five hours_, she thought. _Five freakin' hours. I need a bath _now

And Beast Boy wasn't helping things with his constant babbling, so Jinx slapped him and told him to shut up. He did.

It was a long drive home. The silence was nearly unbearable, but everyone bared it for fear what Jinx would do. Every now and then Jinx would take a sharp turn, muttering to herself "Shake it off, just shake it off."

But finally, just as the sun was peaking over the horizon, the teenagers made it back home. When they saw the tall Tower rising over the city, both Beast Boy and Jinx gave a _huge_ sigh of relief. But they still had to _cross_ the city to actually get _to_ the Tower.

* * *

&&&&

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I bet you thought they were gonna get out at the beginning, didn't ya'! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I **knew** that would get you guys! **I knew it!**

Oh, and the title for this chapter? You can thank the movie _Finding Nemo_ for that one. Haven't seen it? Visit your local movie-rental-place **today**!!!!

Well, be sure to leave a review or a bag of chocolates. I'll take either this time of year.

JA


	30. The End is Near!

Happy Valentines Day!

This is a little gift to _you_ from _me_! But ONLY if you brought me **chocolate**. (narrows eyes) Now, did you bring me chocolate? NO!!! Well! You're just WORTHLESS!!! No chappie for **you**! (goes off to pout)

* * *

&&&&

**The End is Near!**

Jinx heaved a sigh of relief as she saw the giant, T-shaped building. It was funny, after all the years she was actually _glad_ to see that place. Only a few traffic lights separated her and home.

Jinx's eyes widened at that thought. _Home?_ Since when had Titans Tower become home to her? _Ever since you saw that metallic hunk_, whispered a traitorous little voice. Jinx _firmly_ pushed that voice to the back of her mind.

Beast Boy was almost bouncing up and down, he was so excited. _Home_, his mind screamed, while his nose twitched with all the familiar scents. He had been cooped up in that cage too long, but _now_ he was going _home_.

There were not many people around, as it was just past four in the morning, on a Sunday no less. It was too early for most people in the city to even _begin_ getting up. After all, the sun had barely risen. But, of course, you had your early risers. There were people jogging down the street, a woman driving around cause her kid wouldn't go to sleep, and the crazy old man who liked to pretend he was a burglar.

Just at that moment, as Jinx pondered her own thoughts and Beast Boy refrained from his bouncing wish, Beast Boy's nose caught a familiar scent. Now, that in itself was not extraordinary, but this scent was memorable and yet the changeling couldn't place it. Very strange indeed. _Oooooooo…_ (sorry, moving on)

Guess what it is!

Two seconds later, as Jinx stopped the car at a red-light, a _humongous_ boulder smashed into the right side of the blue-and-silver car. The force was so great that it blew everyone _out of the car_! Teenagers went flying everywhere!

Still can't guess? Do I have to spell it out for you?!

"Everyone okay?" Robin called out, holding his arm where some metal had cut him.

Answers came back from the street and nearby buildings as the team picked themselves up. Starfire had smashed into the city bank and was now lying, unconscious, on the sidewalk. Raven had managed to stop herself from going the same way, but she was still pretty banged up. The only reply Robin got from Cyborg was the cries and cusswords as the robotic teen laid eyes on his poor car, which was lying on its side. But the leader was still missing some people.

"Jinx? Beast Boy?"

A muffled cry came from an alley, and then some trashcans blew up in pink sparks. Jinx emerged, looking a little dizzy but nothing bad.

Robin trotted over. "You guys okay?"

Before answering him, Jinx reached down and dragged a giggling, deranged changeling from the mess. She looked down at him, then back over at Robin. "We're as good as can be expected" was her answer.

Robin didn't have time to reply, as yet another boulder came flying towards them, except this time it was bringing someone with it.

_Still_ can't guess?!? What kind of Teen Titans fan _are_ you?!?!?!?!?!?

"Terra" Raven snarled.

The blonde swung back her long hair and smirked down at the team. Numerous things had changed about her, like the fact she was out of the suit Slade had made her wear. She now sported a blue leotard and yellow leggings. _Very_ stylish. She had grown, as had her hair, and had, obviously, regained her memory. But one thing that remained the same was the evil smirk that she'd had when she'd worked for Slade.

Jinx looked up from brushing off her clothing at Raven's dangerous tone. She'd never heard the goth sound so…so…_murderous_. I'll say it again: _murderous_.

_Terra?_ Jinx puzzled over the name; she'd heard it before. Ahhh, in the cage! _Right before that _stupid_ song. Her and Beast Boy dated._ The pink witch followed Raven's gaze, her curiosity getting the better of her.

She saw a blonde. A blonde stereotype. A blue-eyed blonde stereotype. A blue-eyed blonde stereotype that apparently had the power to control the very ground under their feet. _Okay, we watch this girl._

Raven didn't even wait for Robin's word, she immediately began throwing her all at Terra. Cyborg, reluctantly, left his car to get the still unconscious Starfire out of the way as Raven and Robin took over the fight.

Jinx watched wide-eyed as the blonde threw Robin (_the Robin_!) into a building, and then proceeded to take down _Raven_! Cyborg went next as Robin tried to pry himself out of the earthy-hand that had entrapped him. The witch observed how Terra taunted the Titans before taking them out. It was cruel! Then Terra turned on her and Beast Boy.

"Hey hon" the blonde said, sickenly sweet.

"Terra?" the changeling all-but whimpered.

Terra smiled cruelly down at the shapeshifter before flinging a huge piece of asphalt at him. It smacked Beast Boy back, across the street, and down several yards. And Jinx, as she was tied to him, was taken along for the ride. The color duo _whammed!_ against the side of a building before falling a good thirty yards into the dumpster below. Jinx's fall was cushioned by Beast Boy, but Beast Boy was unconscious.

Jinx glared at the flying blonde from underneath an old banana peel. "Someday" she groaned as she dragged both herself and Beast Boy out of the dumpster. "We're gonna have a _long_ talk about you're taste in women."

But that would be another day. Today, Jinx had to remedy a mistake a trashy blonde had made in deciding she could beat up _Jinx's_ changeling. _Make no mistake_, Jinx mentally growled. _She'll never do it again._

"You _bitch_!" yelled Jinx to Terra, who was once again engaged with Robin. Like the energizer bunny, that boy. Terra tossed Robin into Raven, knocking them both a good ways down the street. Then she turned her blue eyes on Jinx.

"What did you just call me?" The blonde's tone was deathly low.

Jinx ignored the question. "You could've _killed_ him!" she gestured to Beast Boy.

"So."

"He's _mine_!" The pink sorceress paused, and then added. "And so are the other Titans."

"Oh really" Terra grinned and then picked up another piece of asphalt, pressing it down on Cyborg.

Jinx's eyes sparked dangerously, but Terra took no heed. "Let him go." The only sounds were those of something metallic being crushed. "Stop it!"

"Try to stop me" the blonde smirked.

Jinx didn't say anything. She simply attacked. She sent a couple dozen hexes at, not necessarily Terra, but the rock the blonde stood on and surrounding area. Hexes that tore apart everything that they touched. Hexes that made the street look like Raven had passed through on PMS.

Then Terra tried to fly away. Jinx wasn't having that. And she told Terra so.

"I'm not nice like Robin" the witch snarled as another hex forced Terra to turn back around. "I'm not gonna let you get away."

"You've just torn apart my favorite street in this God-forsaken city" Jinx went on, getting angrier and angrier. "Tried to kill me, AND tried to kill the green guy. Nobody's s'posed to do _that_ except **ME**!!!!" And then she sent the blonde crashing into the hard pavement.

Looking down at Terra's unconscious form, Jinx began to understand why heroes did what they did. It wasn't about protecting a city, innocent civilians, and all that crud. It was about protecting _your_ city, _your_ civilians. It was a possessive streak that none of them would admit to, but every single hero had it.

A groan from behind her brought Jinx out of her deep thoughts. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Raven had returned and was helping Cyborg up, while Robin tended to Starfire.

"Oh god, **aspirin**!!!" Beast Boy was sitting on the road, gripping his head.

"BB!" Jinx shrieked and squeezed him. "You're back to normal!" She paused and then shrugged. "Well, BB-normal anyway."

So it seemed. His crash into the brick-and-steel building and then his long fall had reconnected his disconnected sanity, effectively restoring his mind. In short, he was back to normal…BB-normal anyway.

Cyborg limped over to the duo. "Thanks" he wheezed to Jinx. Beast Boy looked, confused, between the two. Robin helped him out.

"Jinx saved Cyborg" he said, looking approvingly at her.

"No, I didn't" Jinx denied. Beast Boy grinned, though not the mad grin (man, I'll miss those).

"I think you did!"

"I did nothing of the sort" the witch continued, stalking away. "I just didn't like the blonde messing with _my_ territory, that's all."

Even Raven was smirking now. It was clear to all the Titans that the sorceress was trying to hide the growing blush on her cheeks. And she was failing miserably. Beast Boy started to laugh at the situation, but then he gasped.

"Jinx! Jinx!"

"What?!" the girl snapped.

"We're six feet apart!"

"So, why—Oh my GOD! We're six feet apart!" The two began dancing around for joy.

Why, you ask, were they dancing around like a pair of drunken ballerinas? Must I remind you how this whole story _started_?!?!

They were dancing around, on opposite sides of the street mind you, because there was no longer any black-ribbon-like magic holding them together. The rest of the Titans quickly caught on to this tiny fact (okay, so it wasn't tiny, maybe it _was_ kind of obvious).

After a few minutes of prancing, Jinx and Beast Boy sobered up.

"So" the changeling began. His team members were congregated by the T-car. "I guess this is good-bye."

"Yeah" Jinx nodded, choking up. "I guess."

Both stood silent, until Beast Boy said, pointing, "I want my sweats back."

"Why?" the witch inquired incredulously. "You never wear them."

"I like to have them."

"But you can't wear them!"

"That's beside the point!"

"It's nice to have you guys back to normal" Cyborg broke in with a grin. Both Jinx and Beast Boy glared at him, but the robotic teen just laughed at this.

"Jinx" Robin called. He walked over to the duo. "I have a proposition for you."

Jinx raised a hot-pink eyebrow. "What _kind_ of proposition?"

"Becoming the sixth Teen Titan" Robin replied with a small smirk. "We've talked it over, and have decided that you'd be a great asset to our team. That is, if you want to."

Beast Boy was practically jumping up and down. He knew why Robin had offered Jinx this. She knew the basics of what made the Titans a team. Terra had been offered the membership, but they hadn't known a lot about her or known her that long. Jinx had basically already been made a member just by becoming a daily part of their lives.

Jinx looked Robin over, but all she could see was sincerity. "Okay" she nodded. "But I've got one condition." It was Robin's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"I get my own room." Jinx's tone was serious. "This is important: I _have_ to have my own room. I mean this is really, _really_ important." The witch was banging the importance of it with her right hand on her left hand. "Really important!"

Robin's smirk grew into a full-fledged grin. He nodded. "I think that can be arranged. Jinx sighed in relief.

This was different from when they'd taken in Terra. For one thing, Beast Boy could see that Raven had actually _tolerated_ Jinx for a while now; she'd never done that for Terra. For another, Jinx was a reliable friend. She didn't hold secrets, and she was bound to tell you _exactly_ what her opinion was. _Actually_, Beast Boy thought. _We're gonna have to work on that part._

Jinx looked around at the Titans. Robin was tenderly caring for a just-waking-up Starfire. Raven was calming a hysterical Cyborg down (he'd looked back at his car). Beast Boy was groaning and sobbing about aspirins. This was why she'd thought _home_, because she _was_ home.

Jinx didn't know a whole lot about being a hero, but she did know one thing for sure: after this ordeal, she would never be able to look at the world in _quite_ the same way.

Then Beast Boy spoke up. "How're we gonna home?"

* * *

&&&&

WAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (sobs and stuffs more chocolate in mouth)

That's the end. I'm serious. No more _Roommates_. It's the end of the end of the end!

This reminds me of a song:

_Seems like we've just begun_

_When suddenly we're through-ooooo!_

_Good-bye, good-bye, good friends good-bye!_

Okay, fine, so it's the ending song to _Bear and the Big Blue House_, but it matches this moment! (more sobs) Or maybe a funeral march! Wahahaha!!!

Happy Valentines Day! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JA


End file.
